Power of three
by levy fai
Summary: Three sisters are sent form our world to One piece by a magical item. The world goverment wants them dead and they dont know why. they also have help MarcoxOc, Thatchxoc, Acexoc *finshed*
1. Chapter 1

I don't own One Piece but I do own the OCS.

Please comment

It started out as a normal day, well after waking up to the dog barking. I rolled over to go back to sleep but was awaken by the voice of my twin.

"Anna, time to get up." Called my twin I swear I could hear her laughing at me.

"What time is it?" I asked opening one eye.

"Nine, and how long did you stay awake last night?"

"Till 11." I answered getting up.

"Watching One Piece again, probably the ones with Marco?" she smiled as she asked.

I grabbed the pillow from my bed and throw it at her, and of course she dodged and laughed. She ran down stairs as I headed to the bathroom. I smiled as I heard a cry from the bed room down the hall; Sara had woken up our little sister Maia. I could tell by the shouting that Maia had stayed up later than I did last night. I giggled as I entered the bath room.

I look into the mirror, my hair is a dark red and my eyes are dark green. My skin is a little tan, which is covered in pale blue pjs, and on my wrist is a bracelet given to me by our late mother. It is sliver with a blue gem in the middle. It sometimes glows and it reminds me of the ocean.

The ocean I start to rember the last time I was there, it was when Sara and I were ten and Maia was nine. We were waiting on the dock for our parents; they had gone fishing and were late. We just were about to give up hope when we saw the ship, it was called the Rose.

It was in bad shape and it seemed to tilt I didn't know what to do, but the others did. Sara the splitting image of our mother went first. Her voice could be heard all over.

"Mama, Papa, where are you."

I was the one that found them, and almost fainted. Mom's blond hair was wet and smelled of the sea, her skin paler than before. My dad was at wheel his blood trickled on to it. His green eyes stair at nothing I knew I would never hear his laugh again.

I snap out of the memory and headed back to the Maia's bed room, I never made it there because I was incased in light.

End of this chapter rate and comment it's my first fanfic.

* * *

chapter 2

I rember the flash of light surronding me and then nothing. I stood in a white light until i heard a voice.

"Yoi, wake up." It was soft but firm. I felt a hand softly shaking me.

I turned way i didnt want to wake up, but the shaking and voice kept bothering me so i opened my eyes. i was met by a suprise.

His hair was blond and sprouted out of his sclap which made his head look like a pineapple. His eyes seemed to be lazy, but what tip me off was the tatto on his chest, i knew who this man was i said his name out lould.

"Your Marco..." i felt my face getting hotter, i felt that i had died and gone to heaven the emtions were to high, and i fainted.

Marco's Pov

The girl i was chained to had fainted, i sighed and waited for her to wake up agian. I rembered fighting agaisnt marines, i was winning until this light light came out of nowhere and with it came a girl, she mangaged to knock me out.

once i came to, i saw that i was chainged to the girl, so i shook her awake, only to have her say my name and faint. i took a closer look at her. Her hair was a dark red and curly his skin was tan, and her eyes were green, and lovely. Then i saw the bracele, it was light sliver and a blue gem i couldnt help it but it looked like the color in my other form.

I was taken away from those thoughts when the girl awoke again. i camly said to her.

"Yoi your not going to faint again are you?"

"No, sorry i just got so exited." she replied a little blush on her cheeks.

"So what's your name?"

"Anna Rosemarie Light." she answered.

"So what should i call you?"

"Anna, please wait why are we chained togather?"

" Well i was fighting marines and who would of know it but i was hit in the head by a girl falling out of the sky."

"I'm sorry Marco...I didnt mean too..." she stated her face gitting redder.

i couldn't help but smile this kid was just a laughter to be with but then somthing deep inside me wanted somthing else in mind. i kept it to myself and said to her.

"It's alright, its not every day that i get chained to a lovely lady."

she smiled and blushed, i laughed.

Sara's Pov

I love his laugh it's like a smiple rumble, i couldnt help it but i leaned closer. He was still laughing, but i put my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. I kissed first is bottom lip then to his top then both of them. I felt his body relax and then felt his arms go around my waist i blushed again and he started kissing back.

i was in bliss until we both heard a gruff voice.

"Well, Well isn't this nice Marco gets a little before he's dead." i turn around and saw a navy officer his eyes were red and so was his hair. he wore a unform that had hints of red and black.

I felt Marco tensed and pulled me behind me. i thought i heard a growl from him, and touched his hand he held it tight.

"Hun, what do you know it seems that you found some one marco." he said.

"Martin, i know you hate me, but leave the girl alone." Marco said.

"Well brother, i think you dont understand that girl that's behind you has a power that we cant have running around so i thought i would kill two birds with one stone so to speak." he raised his gun.

I squezed marco's hand and thought to myself i found the love of my life and i'm going to die, what's wrong with my luck.

* * *

The shot never came, i dont know why but i felt it had somthing to do with me. I felt it deep down inside like a clamness that wanted to show. I didnt know how i did it but i said it anyway.

"Aqua Dragon, deep sea blast." i said, then blacked out.

Marco's Pov

I heard Sara say "Aqua Dragon, Deep sea Blast." next thing i know Martin was pushed back by a dragon made of water. Salt water to be acurrate. I felt weakened by the sea stone cuffs that helds us togather but this attack didnt even phase me. Then I saw from the out side a bright Flame I smiled and whispered to Sara.

"Seems that were getting out of here." but the only answer to me was her rubbing her face on my chest. i smiled as i heard foot steps.

"Yoi, Thatch, Ace over here." I yelled.

" Well Marco look what you got there?"

"just get us out of here." i replied.

yep endend on a cliff hanger, please rate and review.


	2. sisters metting

Chapter 4

Anna's Pov

I heard a voice calling me, I felt an hand touch me. I said to the hand and the body attached.

"Sara, just a few more minutes..I'll get up I promise." As I turned around trying to go back to the sleep I wanted.

"Yoi, wake up, and first of all I'm not Sara." I opened my eyes to see Marco's smiling face in front of me.

"So it wasn't a dream…" I started.

"Yes, do you know where you are and what has happen?" He asked.

I nodded and looked at my surroundings, I knew I was on a bed but then I looked at the window or is it a porthole. I saw that it was a room a bed room then I saw that it seemed that only one person could stay here. I felt my eyes widen when I looked at Marco.

Marco's Pov

I knew why Anna's eyes were wide then I saw her shake. I cursed myself I thought it better that she slept in my room instead of the nurses' room. I should of know that it would scare her to death, so a took a clam breath and told her what happened after she passed out.

"Well whatever your thinking I would like to know.."

"Were in your bedroom right?"

"Yes."

"Did we…."

"The answer is no. I brought you here after you fainted, Thatch and Ace got us out of the cell and were on the Moby Dick." I replied.

She took a breath and smiled, I love her smile it's makes me giddy. Then she stood up and asked me.

"Marco, do you have any clothes that I could ware…you see I don't like wearing my Pjs all day." She said that with a smile.

Anna's Pov

I saw Marco blush at my words, but I needed clothes. He nodded and went out I guess to get some. When he left I felt that I should go look around, and counted to ten before getting out of the room.

The Moby dick was huge and I mean it, I could see that many people were around. I felt that I was underdressed with my pjs I was wrong many men had no shirts and the women who were few had binky tops. I hoped that Marco didn't think that I would ware that.

My thoughts were intruded when a voice came behind me.

"So you're the one that was chained to Marco." I could hear the smile.

I turned around to see Thatch the fourth division commander in his white uniform and pompous hair style. He smiled at me as I nodded to him, and then I blushed I knew that if anything Thatch would know which way I came from.

"So what that did the Marco do to you last night?" he asked.

Before I could answer I saw a flash of blue and then Thatch was down. I smiled at Marco that hand some clothes for me. I smiled and nodded to thank him and went back to his room. I was humming all the way.

Marco's pov

I could kill Thatch for what he asked Anna, what was he thinking, I swear sometimes he doesn't. I took a deep breath and said to him.

"Thatch you know that I don't like it when you try to do jokes." He nodded.

"Then what were you doing asking Anna about last night, she was out cold you idiot."

"Sorry Marco but you have to know that I would love to know what you're thinking in your mind."

I sighed and said to Thatch in my least threaten voice.

"Leave both Me and Anna alone." He nodded, and walked away heading to my Anna.

Anna's pov

I was just done dressing in a light blue tank top and blue jeans I was doing my hair when Marco came in. I could feel his anger come off him in loads but he seemed to clam as he saw me. He smiled and opened his arms. I could help it I ran into them and started to snuggle him, and I felt his lips kissing my head and whisper in my ears that I couldn't hear then I felt his fingers underneath my chin and allowed him to make me kiss him.

It was easier now I knew that, l loved this man and I knew deep down he loved me also. I deepened the kiss and was about to get closer when we both heard a scream and curse from the deck. We nodded at each other and headed toward the noise.

Marco's Pov

We ran to the deck and saw what the commotion was, it seemed that someone had landed on Ace during one of his fits. Ace was burning up and then I saw the girl, and my eyes went wide. I took a look at Anna and then back at the girl.

She was a little shorter than Anna but she had the same curly red hair and the same green eyes and tan skin. She wore a light green shirt and blue jeans, I swear that I had a little heart attack until I heard Anna say.

"SARA." Then ran to the girl.

Oh yea here's comes the water works please rate and comment .


	3. power of water and fire

Sara's Pov

I had just finished waking up Anna, and heading to Maia bed room to wake her up. I did then there was a flash of light. Next thing I know I'm falling and then I hit something soft and landed on the deck. I looked up and saw who I hit and I screamed as he cursed.

Then I hear a voice that I would have never thought I would hear.

"SARA." Then I turned around and hugged my sister, and forgot about the man standing behind me.

I looked at Anna, she had a blue tank top on and blue jeans, she was smiling at me then turned towards the person I hit.

"Ace please forgive my sister for falling on you." She said.

"Why…." Started Ace, which now I got a good look at he had black curly hair tan skin and freckles. He wore a orange cowboy hat and black shorts, whit boots. I gulped I knew who this was from watching one piece with my sister. This was Fire Fist Ace of the second division of the White Beard pirates.

"Because she asked you nicely." Said a voice behind me then, and saw that it was the first division commander and he had his arm around my sister's waist. I felt my duty as a sister to question what were his actions toward my sister was. I felt that it was time to find out.

Anna's pov

I saw the look in Sara's eyes and quickly said to Marco.

"You better run, I only seen her like this when Maia called her series of books that she was reading trash."

"Was it bad…."

"Maia was lucky that I was there, I saved her and the couch." I wince when I answered. I knew that Sara was protective of us but this was bad, I didn't want her to kill Marco but I didn't want to get hurt either so I said to Marco.

"I love you, and I'm sorry about this." And kissed him on the cheek and grabbed my sister to give time for him to run. Which thank goodness he had the right idea of running. I then let go of Sara and then she headed off after Marco.

"Ace, I know we don't know each other well but can you help Marco." I asked smiling at him, and then said in more threatening tone.

"If you don't, I'll make sure that your clothes will go into the ocean." He nodded at that and ran off after my sister and boyfriend.

Marco's Pov

Where does this girl get this energy from, I thought Ace was bad this girl seems to be filled with fire. It might have to do with the bracelet on her arm that has a red ruby, but I need to get away from her.

Then in the corner of my I see Ace, and see that he's coming to help. I wonder what Anna said to him probably something I should ask her I've never seen him run that fast. Then I trip and I'm at the mercy of the fire girl.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER BIRD." She said I could see murder in her eyes. Then here comes Ace with Anna behind him.

"HAY, GET OFF MARCO." Said Ace in the same tone.

"LEAVE OFF IT FLAME BOY I'M TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT HE'S DONE TO MY SISTER." Was the reply.

"SARA." It was Anna's voice who had come to help me up and was trying to calm her.

"Sara, Marco has done nothing except kiss me so leave him alone ok."

"Ok." Both me and Ace sweat dropped we then looked at the girls and I whispered to him.

"Yoi looks that you get one too."

"What?"

"Well, I got Anna so you can have Sara."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're both alike."

" How so?"

"Well protective of your family and both of you are hotheads."

"Ok I give you that."

I smiled and looked at Anna who winked at me, it seemed that she had convinced her sister that her and Ace would make a good couple. Then headed over to us Anna gave me a kiss on the lips and let me wrap my arms around her while Sara gave Ace a kiss on the cheek and the both blushed.

We were going to laugh when we heard the look out say.

"Navy ship dead ahead."

I looked at Ace and nodded a gave Anna a kiss again and headed toward the battle station.

Anna's Pov

So a navy ship, so it's time to see what I can do with these powers of mine. I heard what I did when I woke up. I looked at Sara and she nodded she felt a power deep inside her too. We headed toward the side of the ship and looked at the navy vessel.

"I'll go for the rear you go to the front." I said.

"Right." Was the reply.

"Aqua Dragon, deep sea blast" and a great water dragon came and went to the navy ship its pressure was breaking it in two I had to smile at my power. Then I turned to my twin.

"Fire Dragon, flame Burn." Then I felt the air seem to heat up and saw a dragon made of fire come at the navy ship I smiled and then caught my sister in my arms. I heard running and saw that both Ace and Marco coming at us. I smiled and looked at my sister humming.

Ace's Pov

We saw the dragon made of water, and the one of fire. Marco started running to where we left the girls. When I saw Sara I cursed myself and then I heard Marco do the same thing too. When we got there Anna smiled at us and then gave Sara too me while Marco carried her. Though she didn't want to be but he won.

"Pop's wants to see the four of you." We heard and looked at Thatch.

We nodded and headed toward the chair, we knew that the girls would meet him soon, but I guess they made it quicker by destroying the navy ship. I couldn't help but smile. I think that these girls will be a good addition to the team.


	4. a new bging

Anna's Pov

I was scared, my body was shaking all over, well you would have felt the same way too if you're going to see a man who has the power to destroy the world. I was going to meet Pops AKA Edward Newgate AKA White Beard.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back I smiled at Marco, and he smiled back and said.

"Yoi, don't worry Pops just wants to talk." I nodded in response.

"Yea, he's a good guy, just with a lot of power." Added Ace.

I swear I'm going to kill that fire fist; he just made Sara shake more than ever. I know he was trying to cheer her up but she doesn't need to know how strong White Beard is.

"Ace, I think you mean no harm but you're scaring the girls half to death."

Oh right I forgot that Thatch was with us, he seemed that he wanted to clam us like Marco and Ace. I wonder if he felt left out. With both Marco and Ace having girls and he didn't, I pity him. Then to interrupt my thoughts was a flash of light.

"Not again." I said with Marco, Ace and Sara.

"What do you mean…" started Thatch but he was cut off by a bottom landing on his pompadour head.

Marco's Pov

Thatch landed on by a girl poor guy, I almost pity him. I looked to Anna and both her and Sara run to the girl. I looked to Ace and whispered to him.

"Another sister?"

"Seems so, Sara told me they had a younger sister."

"Do you think there is any more of them?"

"Na, Sara told me it's just the three of them."

I nodded and got another look at the girl, she had blond hair which was up in a pony tail. Her skin was pale and her eyes were light blue. She wore a brown shirt and blue jeans, and to my surprise she was cursing Thatch.

"WHY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A GUN GET AWAY FROM ME." I just stared how can this bad mouth girl be the sister to Anna, but then Sara was a little like it too. I felt that my life was even more in danger now. If that little girl found out that I was dating her sister what she would do. I felt a sweat drop coming on.

Sara's Pov

I can't believe it Maria is here and she still has her potty mouth, I looked to Anna who is shaking her head and covering her mouth. I wonder if it's out of anger for what Maria is saying or out of laughter seeing Thatch blushing at the words.

Then I look back at all times that Maria used her mouth and depending on the situation she would either laugh or hit Maria in the back of the head. This was one of the latter times, as I watch Anna get behind Maria and smacked her on the backside of her head.

"Maria Jane Light you apologize to Thatch right now."

"Why do I…."

"MARIA DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN."

With that Maria nodded, and then I saw in the corner of my eye that all three men were shivering with sweat. They probably didn't think that Anna had that kind of power. I thought to laugh, and said to myself just wait if you think I'm protective of my sisters, you haven't seen Anna in action.

"Well with that settled I think we should go see White beard." Anna said that made me sweat dropped. Only a few minutes ago she was shaking like me now she's calm as a cucumber.

I shook my head as a followed her with Maria right beside me. Ace and Marco both were helping Thatch up. I smiled at this and headed toward the big chair.

Anna's pov

I felt calmer now, maybe because I had all my sisters now. I made it to the chair and got my look at White Beard. His mushstach was white and curly, and his skin was brown with scars all over his chest. He was bigger than me by a few feet, hey being close to six feet myself I have to say he was bigger.

I saw that he had tubes and machines attached to his chest. I knew they were for his old age, I suddenly brought out of my thoughts when White beard started to speak.

"So you're the one that was chained to Marco." I blushed at that why does everyone remember that one detail.

"HA,HA, HA." His laugh sounded a lot like my father's. I shook myself from the memory that was coming.

"Yes sir, I'm the one." I answered.

"Well, I can see what Marco can see in you."

"What…" my voice seemed to be getting higher.

He laughed again and said to me.

"You so easy to laugh at my dear, but I have to ask you how did you get here in the first place?"

I took a deep breath and started.

"Well you see it started when I was heading toward my sister's Maria's bedroom then all the sudden I was engulfed in light then the next thing I know I was chained to Marco, after I hit him in the head with my landing. Then Sara came and landed on Ace's head, then only a few minutes ago my little sister Maria landed on Thatch's head."

That led all the crew and White beard to laugh. I smiled at all of them, and I felt that this was a real family and then I started to cry I missed my parents so much but I had my sisters…

"Hey what's wrong my girl?" I looked up from the floor to see that White beard was looking at me.

"I just was remembering my family…"

"You mean your parents?"

"Yes…"

"If we find a way back to your world…"

"Sir if you could find away to bring them back to life I would be happy they died a few years ago. It's just me and my sisters now."

I just heard hush around then I felt strong arms encircle me then my sisters who had come later. I snuggled into the hug that White beard gave us. When he let go all three of us he asked us a question.

"Would you three like to join my crew and become part of our family?"

"Yes." I said

"Yes." Sara with tears in her eyes.

"Okay." Was Maria's answer but she smiled.

"Good, now where do you want to go to…." Started White beard, but was cut off by the boys.

"Sara should go to division two."

"Maria should go to division four."

"Will the both of you be quite pops asked them not us." My Marco replied but I knew that he wanted me in his division.

"As I was saying where do your girls want to go?"

"I would like to navigate if you please sir." I smiled at Sara, she been navigating all her life, dad had said she got the gene from mom but I thought it was from him.

"I want to cook." I shook my head at this Maria wanted to cook because she wanted to be close to the food. The girl might me small but she eats a lot.

"And you my dear?"

I took a deep breath and said to my new father.

"Pops I would like to be in the medical corps if you please." I felt every one stare at me. My sisters knew that I knew a basic knowledge of medicine, they were smiling at me.

"Good, let's see Sara you'll have to be division's two navigator, you'll be under the care of the other division navigators, mostly One and three." Two men stood up and walked to my sister.

"Maria you will go to division four since four is the one that holds all the cooks." I sweat drop on that Maria and Thatch in the same division they could pull pranks on anybody I feel sorry for the forth division. I watch as Thatch came up and took Maria I made him look into my eyes so he would know that if anything happened to my sister he was dead where he stood.

"Anna, you'll be the under the tutelage of Rain the first division doctor." I nodded at Pops as I saw a elder man with white hair and tan skin come over to me. I smiled and nodded and headed toward him. My new life has begun.

End of chapter, next the girls are going to their first island


	5. shopping and blood

Anna's Pov

It had been a week and I was happy to be on dry land again. We need to get some supplies so I volunteered to go. Sara and Maria were both busy so I got to go to town with some of the first division. Marco was left on the ship along with boys to watch it, and the first divisionares were on strict orders to make sure I stayed out of trouble.

I smiled as I smelled the scents of the market, and I looked down at my list. Yea they gave me a list but I still had an allowance of 500 berry. I crossed off what I had so far:

Rope, food, spices, gunpowder, and some shake.

I had all these items, and then set off to the clothing district to buy me some more clothes. I managed to buy three pairs of pants, five shirts, and two pairs of boots. I had money left over I decided to head toward to weapons. Hey I thought I need it , I couldn't live on my powers forever.

I looked at all the weapons and I saw the shop keeper come at me. He was short and stocky, with brown hair and gray eyes. He wore a black vest over a white shirt and black pants with black boots.

"What could I interest you to buy today little lady?" he asked.

"I would like a weapon if that's alright."

"Maybe you would like a sword, gun, knife…" I thought about it I didn't like to sharp objects and I didn't know how to use a gun. It had taken a few days before I convince Marco that I should learn how to use haki. I shook at my head and then I thought of an idea and asked the man.

"Do you have any staffs?" he nodded at me knowing and brought out three staffs.

One was light brown with dark designs on the ends, the second one was darker with light designs, then there was a solid brown oak that seemed to be older than the other two I knew I wanted that one and I asked the man.

"How much for the plain one?"

"30 berry." Was all he said.

I nodded and gave him the 30 berry, so I had 450 berry left so I could do something with. I hummed at the project of getting something for my sisters or maybe for Pops or Marco. I was sure not giving anything to ace and defiantly not Thatch.

My thoughts went to a few days before, I was walking in the hallway with papers I had to give Pops on some patients that were in sickbay. I was just turning the corner when I trip and water fell on me I heard two sets of laughter and looked at the soaked paper work in my own hand writing that was washing away. Just about then Marco came up behind me and saw the mess he help me pick up but before he could stand up a second bucket of water fell down and caught both of us. We screamed together

"THATCH COME BACK HERE." I could also hear Maria's laugh also I was going to punish her too. So they both ended up writing my forms all over again with both me and Marco watching them.

I came back to the present and looked around for something to eat since it was 12 I found a little shop and bought my lunch of turkey, ham and cheese with pickles sandwich. I was eating when I heard a voice from behind say.

"Stand up slowly pirate….and don't do anything." I sighed and turned behind me. I saw three navy recruits their guns aimed at me. I nodded and stood up before they could register anything I had knocked the one on the left out with my foot and the one on right out with my fist a second later. The third one aimed his gun and it went off, I felt a little pain and used my new staff to give me more power to give a kick in the face.

They were knocked out I grabbed all my gear and left them there. I felt blood coming from my shoulder better get that fixed when I get to the ship, and today was when I was getting my tattoo. I made it to the ship and headed toward sick bay but not before both Ace and Thatch had saw me and while Ace stayed with me Thatch went to get Marco.

Ace Pov

Anna was bleeding and very much, Thatch and myself were walking down the deck when we saw the red head and her bleeding shoulder.

"I'll get Marco you stay with Anna make sure she doesn't collapse before she gets to the medical bay." Being the good man I am and with a fear of both Marco and Sara if I didn't stay with Anna I followed her.

"Anna wait up." She did and I got a look at her she seemed pale and was shaking. She was in bad shape, and I grabbed what she was carrying and used my free shoulder to help her to the medical bay.

"What happened?"

"I was having my lunch got a surprise from three of the navy."

"One of them shot you?"

"Yea not before I knocked the other two, and it was a little before I knocked him out." She said before she leaned on me more.

We made it to the medical bay and I saw that Rain was already in there he must have some power to know when one of the first division is hurt. He raised an eyebrow at me and said to him.

"She got into a fight with navy got shot.." I cut off by a sound of people coming in.

Maria had to be held by Thatch so she couldn't tackle her sister. Marco gently took Anna out my arms and laid her on the bed as Sara came up to me and sobbed into my chest.

Marco pov

I was just settled into the crow's nest when Thatch found me I understood only few words.

"Anna, navy , hurt." I jumped off the crows nest and headed toward the medical bay. I found that I wasn't the only one who as heading there. Sara and Maria were right behind me with Thatch. When I got to the medical bay I saw Ace with Anna. I grabbed her from him and gently laid her down on the bed so Rain could look at her.

"Not deep, but might need stitching it was a through and through right shoulder no internal damage. I just need to stitch it up and put some blood in her. "

I saw that both Maria and Sara raised their hands to volunteer blood I smiled at them but I knew the answer as Rain shook his head.

"I've already got blood that can be used."

"See I'll be alright you two." I looked down at the person who spoke. Anna was laughing I smiled at her as she grabbed my hand and said.

"You four can go, Marco stay I want to have someone who's hand won't break when I crush it."

I smiled at that I saw that the other four left I heard some one mumble "lucky man." I smiled and grabbed me a seat as the next hour caused me to be thankful for my devil fruit, Anna had a really strong grip.

End of this chapter. Rate and review.


	6. flames of memory

Flames of Memory

Sara's Pov

I was sitting on the bed looking at my twin, her hair was down and her skin was a little pale. I could still smell the blood and I hated it. It was only a few days ago that Anna came to the ship her shoulder bleeding. It was about three hours after that Marco came out of the medical bay, and he seemed grim. It was a through and through but it was her blood. She was on bed rest for a few weeks so I decided to watch her.

"Sari, what are you doing?" I looked at my twin she hadn't used my nickname in years.

"Making sure your ok…"

"I'm fine I don't need both you and Marco looking at me like I'm going to die if I don't have someone with me."

"But you lost a lot of blood…"

"Rain said that I will be able to get up in a few weeks after rest. How long as it been since you seen Ace?"

"He knows that…."

"Sara you go to him right now, you hear and if you see Marco tell him that I'm doing fine and have him try sneaking some tomatoes and olives from the galley." The last part she smiled.

"Ok, but don't eat them all."

"Who's the eldest here?"

"I think it switches from time to time."

"Get out of here before I throw a pillow at you."

"But you always miss."

"Maybe I'll get lucky."

I shook my head and headed out, I think that one of these days that I'm going to wake up and find myself not worrying for anybody. Then I thought about Maria and Thatch I now realize that will never happen.

I found Marco talking to Ace, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could figure out it was about Anna and myself. I came up they stopped talking, and I polite said to Marco.

"Anna has order me to tell you to go to her and bring tomatoes and olives." He nodded and patted Ace on the shoulder and headed toward Thatch's and Maria's domain. I felt pity for him.

Ace's Pov

I was finishing talking to Marco about the ring in my pocket. He had said Anna had given me permission to ask Sara. When she came over I knew that Anna had sent her over and then when she told Marco what Anna said I realized that she had this planned that I would be alone with her sister. I wonder what the wedding will be like..Wait first she needs to say yes.

She stared at the sea, I wanted to ask her right then but I could tell she had other thoughts. I was looking at her when she spoke to me.

"Ace have you ever lost someone close to you and never got to tell them good bye?" I could tell that she was crying.

"Yes, my brother Sabo, I only found out he was dead when a friend of my caretaker told us."

"Us?"

"Oh yea, I have a little brother Monkey D. Luffy…"

"You mean Straw hat?"

"Yes."

"Wow, just Wow."

"Yea, I know I wonder what Maria would do if she knew…"

"Keep it under wraps at least for a few months she will hound you like a dog on a bone for not tell her, does Anna know."

"Yea she was the first."

"Well I should of know, she's always hiding things from us younger ones…"

"What do you mean." I saw that she was at the verge of tears again.

"Remember when Anna told you about our parents?" I nodded I knew this story from when they joined.

"Well what she didn't tell you is that she was the one who found them."

"What?"

"Yea we didn't get to see them until the funeral, even then it was close casket." She was crying now and I held her to my chest. I rubbed her back and hummed to calm her down when she did I pulled her away and got down. I knew that I was shaking but I didn't care.

"Sara, I know that I've only know you for a couple of weeks. But ever since you landed on my head…I mean life I felt that I want to keep you there so Sara Marie Light will you Marry me?"

Sara's Pov

Did I just hear what I thought I heard…I look down and see Ace on one knee and holding a box? Inside there's a light twinkling it's a red jewel with a golden band. Ace just asked me to marry him. What do I say what do I do. I don't know how but I knew that I love this man and I whispered to him.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I SAID YES FIRE BOY, I'LL MARRY YOU." I smiled the next thing I know he's turning me around in the air. I smiled and kissed him.

"We have to tell." With that he looked at me.

"Tell who?"

"Well at least Anna and Marco, Maria and Thatch latter." I knew that I didn't want that head ache.

Ace nodded and we headed toward the medical bay. We were a little shocked to see not Just Marco and Anna there but Pops also.

"So he asked you?" this was Anna smiling at me.

"You knew did you." I said.

"Maybe, but I thought it take a few months…"

"I thought years." Replied Marco.

"Well you two were both wrong you owe me 100 berries each." Said Pops, and with that we all sweat dropped.

"Any, way I'm happy for the both of you so I will take my leave." Pops nodded good bye with 200 berries richer in his pocket.

"So when is the wedding happing?"

"I don't know."

"Wow Ace it took so long asking her…"

"Marco your one to talk you haven't even asked Anna yet and she was chained to you."

I saw both Anna and Marco redden at this they both were still embarrassed about it. I had to laugh that cost me a hit in the face with a pillow. Anna diffidently had luck on her side today.

End of chapter yea, next one is mostly Thatch and Maria.


	7. a pair of jokers

A pair of jokers

Maria's pov

I hate potato pealing, it seems to take hours which it really does, and it doesn't help that Thatch is looking right at me. I try looking away, but when I did I cut my fingers, and then I saw the blood.

"Hey let me take a look at that." Thatch said. His hair in the pompadour style, which I think is silly.

I handed him my hand but made sure that he knew it didn't hurt at least not until he cleaned it. I try to pull away but his grip is even stronger than Anna's which is saying something.

"Stop, I have to clean this so it doesn't get effected, or do you want to face the wrath of you sister. I sure don't." I nodded and he smiled at me.

When he was done he wrapped my fingers in some gaze that he had handy. He then let go of it. I brought in to my side and look into his eyes. He seemed to be worried but I brushed it off. I then got an idea and then I knew that he would like it.

"Thatch would you like to know what I just thought of?"

"What would that be?" he sounded that he did care but I knew he was just waiting for what I had planned.

"You know that both Anna and Marco are in town today and not due back for a couple of hours."

"Yea?" he raised his eyebrow I knew I had him.

"Shouldn't the love birds have a nest to nest in?"

"What are you thinking of doing?" he was in now I could tell.

"Come with me Thatchy were going to go to the place we never been before."

Thatch's Pov

I followed Maria I knew that this was going to be great. We headed toward the commander's cabins we stop at Marco's door. It was locked but never understate the power of Maria and her wind. She blew the lock open and we headed into the room.

There were two beds instead of one, it had changed since both Marco and Anna thought they need space but could sleep in the same room. I guessed the larger bed was Marco's while the one a few feet to the right was a little smaller bed. The closet was little bigger probably to put both Marco's and Anna's clothes in.

I watch as Maria started to take off the coverings of Anna's bed and sat them to the side. She pulled the mattress off the bed and laid it on the floor. Then she took the pillows and arranged them in a little pile. She then motion for me to do the same for Marco's, and I followed what she did it took us a few minutes but we finished.

"Maria, you know what else might be cool?"

"What?" she had just finished locking the door, and turned to me.

"We could go for a swim."

"Why?"

"So we could know when Marco and Anna are here and won't be in range of their wrath."

"OK."

Anna's Pov

We headed back to the Moby Dick; it was a few weeks since my run in with the marines but know I have a tattoo where my scare is. So now I'm official white beard pirate, and Marco seems dead set that I stay alive. When I said I was going to town he came with me no arguments. Not that I had any.

We headed toward our room but I had this feeling I looked to Marco who nodded. He came in front and opened our door. I heard him gasp and then I looked in.

Our mattresses were on the floor with pillows around them our blankets to, I realized what it looked like and then I felt myself blush at the thought. Someone had come in and made a nest in our room and they were going to pay. Either from me or Marco.

We headed toward the Galley and asked a cook where Maria and Thatch were.

"They said they're going to swim."

"Thank you." Both me and Marco replied.

I smiled they both forgotten my element was water, this was going to be fun.

I saw them and said

"HYDO DRAGON, WATER BLAST." When they came back to the ship Marco dealt with Thatch and Maria came to me.

"So had a good day?"

"Yea."

"You're going to be punished again and this time it won't be peeling Potatoes." I smirked.

"Then…"

"You and Thatch are going to help me in the medical bay for a week and then you're allowance with be cut in half little sister."

"Not fair."

"Well that's what happens when you do jokes that hurt peoples feelings."

"What feelings Marco's part…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure that Thatch knows about your drawling of him without a shirt."

"Yes mam."

She walked away and Marco came to me and said.

"Threatened to tell Thatch about her drawling."

"Threatened to tell Maria about his photo of her?"

"I love teasing them."

"Yea me too, they make a good couple at least, but not yet."

"Still have that wedding for Ace and Sara."

"Yep, and maybe we'll start on them then get hitch ourselves." He smiled at that and we headed toward our room.

Maybe I'll just leave it the way it is now.

End of chapter yea.


	8. the question

Anna's Pov

Someone is going to die, and I'm sure that the name starts with "T". I can handle the jokes of being chained up to Marco, and the joke about our beds, but this was it. No one, and I mean no one not even Pops can stop me now. What Thatch did he has to pay, and I'm going to do it.

I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn around my head fuming I look at Marco he knows that I could go off on him. I'm sometimes glad he has powers that can heal any wound but sometimes I would like to know my physical attacks work on him.

"Anna…"

"Don't Marco, don't he needs to pay."

"Anna don't you think your over reacting?"

"Over reacting, Marco he asked my little sister to ..to?" I was shaking then he put his arms around me and said.

"He asked her to marry him didn't he?"

"He should have asked me, it broke Maria's heart when I told her that she couldn't. She won't talk to me now Marco."

"Anna, you did say she couldn't marry the man of her dreams." We both shook at that, we had Ace's and Sara's wedding to get ready for and then Maria came to me and said that she was going to marry Thatch.

"Marco are you here to help me or save Thatch?" I said my hands on my hips.

I saw him redden and then looked into my eyes and said.

"Well he's my friend and Pops thinks that he should stay alive."

"So Pops sent you to stop me because of your good looks." I said my eyebrow going up.

"Yoi, don't take it that way, I agree with you Thatch should of asked you first before asking Maria." He was shaking himself now. I smiled at him and nodded I headed toward the galley. He came behind me, and I knew that he would back me up if he wanted a kiss goodnight tonight.

"Where's Thatch?" I asked to a passerby he pointed in the direction of the kitchen and ran away. When I opened the door I found myself shocked.

Marco's Pov

Thatch is a dead man I can't believe it he was kissing Maria like nothing happened. I pray that at least Anna will make it quick. They stop when they heard me cough the looked at me then Anna. Their faces showing both same and shock.

"Maria Jane Light, come here now." Anna said Maria looked at Thatch and back to her sister before coming over to Anna.

"Now Anna don't do anything unnecessary…" Thatch started but I knew for a fact it was for nothing. Anna loved her sisters and she didn't like to have them disobey her.

"Unnecessary, UNNECESSARY, THATCH I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW FOR ASKING MY SISTER TO MARRY YOU WITHOUT ASKING." Thatch started to shake I knew I was Anna didn't get mad often but this was one of the times I felt that if we were closer to an island that all other crew could get off the ship she would use her water powers.

"Anna please I know Thatch didn't ask permission but please let me marry him I know both mom and dad would."

I looked at Maria and so did Thatch, unlike Anna and Sara, Maria never talked about their parents. I knew that Anna had found them; I sometimes awake to her nightmares and have to wake her up. I just looked at Anna who had closed her eyes, and then see said to the air.

"Mother, Father, please forgive me…" she then turned to both Thatch and Maria.

"Ok, you can Marry Thatch, but Thatch if you break her heart in any way I will kill you."

"Hah, hah." Thatch was laughing but I could tell that he knew it was a promise.

We left the couple and headed to the crow's nest, it's one of the places that both Anna and myself love. I laid down and she came and put her back on my chest sitting up. I knew that she was thinking I smiled and rubbed her back.

"Marco, am I old?" I was a little shocked at this Anna never disgust age with me. I was older than her sure but I didn't know what she meant when she said.

"Well not to me, Ace is older you too…"

"I don't mean that Mar." she replied with my nickname. I smiled and asked her.

"Then What do you mean?"

"Well both my sisters are getting married and I'll probably end up signal all my life…"

"Yoi, what about me?"

"Well it's taken you very long to ask.." So that's what she means. I shook my head and moved my position. She let of huff as I turned and looked into her green emerald eyes.

"Anna would you like to be my mate and be chained to me for the rest of my life?" she blushed.

"Yoi, I'm not getting any younger neither are you."

"Alright I'm just not use to someone calling me a mate. "

"I blaming my other side."

"Oh, sure blame it on the devil fruit."

"Yoi are you going to answer or not."

"Um, I don't know what can you do for me…"

"Anna." I felt a twinge in my voice.

"Well I know who I like to tease more than Thatch and Maria, the answer is yes Marco I'll marry you."

I smiled and kissed her, she kissed back lovely we were inturpeted when we heard a chorus of voices saying.

"FINALLY."

We looked down and saw the whole crew waving at us, I was wondering what to feel but Anna took the words out of my mouth.

"MIND YOU OWN LIVES SMALLS." With that she smiled at me. I smiled back and we headed down to greet our crew.

Short chapter but wait next is the weddings.


	9. the wedding

Sorry have been a bit busy but here is the chapter you been waiting for. Just a reminder I own nothing but the Ocs.

Anna's Pov

Hiding is the only thing keeping me from going crazy. My wedding is only a few days away and I'm running away from a cross dresser. Imzo might be a division commander but he has a way with needle and thread. The only thing is I don't want to wear a dress to my own wedding. I know its regular to wear a dress but I hate dress since I was little.

I had just made it to the room I was sharing with the girls (everyone thought that me and Marco should go in different rooms until our wedding night.) When I was caught by the cross dresser, I swear he's going on my hit list. His kimono was a light purple and his hair was up in a bun. His lipstick lips smiling when he said, "Looks like you're going to wear the dress after all."

"Yea, well let's get this over with."

A few days latter

Today's the day, the day that I marry the man of my dreams and in a dress no less I look at myself in the mirror.

My red hair was in a braid and piled on top of my head, with a little white hair piece and a vale that was attached. My dress was white with hints of blue and gold, and I carried white roses in my hands.

I was the first to get married today then Sara and Maria after that. I knew that they were going to my maids of honor for my wedding and the same for theirs. But first I was going to do something for me. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said and nodded to Pops who came in and sat in a chair.

"Are you ready my dear?"

"Ready as I ever be, what about you you're giving your three daughters away today."

"To good men I believe."

I raised a eyebrow on that Pops knew the boys for years even before we came on the ship but I knew he was just asking about it. He knew that I real father would do this to any daughter. I smiled and headed out the door with him to the church that was on the island we landed on.

Marco Pov

My blue suit was itchy and I was sweating like a dog and Pops and Anna were late. I was worried what if something happened, what if Anna slept in and feel down the stairs, what if Pops had a heart attack.

I was speared from these thoughts as I heard the wedding song play. I looked to my best man who was Thatch and right beside him Ace. They wore suits of black with blue flowers while on my right side was the girls they wore light blue also with white roses.

I look to the back door and see her. Pops was wearing a suit with a white rose but my eyes went to my love. I felt pride fill up in me as I saw her walking toward me. I smiled as the preacher asked.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Replied Pops who gave Anna to me.

After the parts that are usally in wedding the preacher said.

"Now both Marco, and Anna have something to say to each other."

"Anna when we first met I felt that you came from heaven and fell down to earth." I heard laughter I could see that everyone knew how I met my wife.

"And now after all the trials that we have been through I would like to make in official and chain my life with yours."

Anna's Pov

What can I say I felt that I had died and gone to heaven again when Marco said his vow. I knew that we would be together now so I said my vows.

"Marco it's my wish to make you happy so here's the way I want to do it by being chained to you forever."

I nodded at the priest who said the final words.

"I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Marco the Phoenix."

I kissed Marco like it was the last time I would ever do. When we exited the church Marco turned into his phoenix form and took me to the Moby dick. When we came to our door he lifted me up bridal style and took me in.

Let's just say we didn't make it to my sisters' wedding but we did give them gifts.

Sara's pov

My dress in white with hints of red like the red roses in my hand. I know that Ace is wearing red to as I entered into the church. I felt my heart skip a beat, Ace the one that I call Fire boy is going to my husband. I just wish my parents could see me now. Anna and Marco haven't come back yet but I know it's probably a good reason why they aren't here.

Maria's pov

I walk right beside Maria we decided with the help of our lovers that we would have a double wedding. I look to Thatch who is wearing a black suit with a golden flower. My own wedding dress has white and gold also. I walk toward him and started thinking about Anna.

Marco and Anna had left a few hours ago and haven't come back yet I wonder if everything is alright.

Ace's and Thatch's Pov

MARCO'S HAVING A GOOD TIME. (insert sweat drop here.)

Sara's pov

The priest just said that we were married and Ace smiled and kissed me. I looked to Maria and Thatch who were making out every hard. I smile at them then we all headed toward the ship. We were met by a few of the crew who stayed behind and then we saw both Marco and my sister. I felt anger come to me when I saw that they weren't even fazed that we were there. I coughed and saw that they noticed all four of us.

Marco looked board while Anna blushed, then I knew why they didn't come to our wedding. Well what would I do… my thoughts were interrupted when Ace took my hand and headed me toward our room.

Thatch and Maria were follow us, Marco and Anna headed back to their room also. We all nodded at each other and said that we would see each other tomorrow.

End of chapter

Please rate.


	10. the power inside

The power inside

I remind you that I own only the ocs.

Anna's Pov

"Maria stop sulking and help us with the shopping." I said to my little sister.

"What every you say miss high and mighty." Mumble that was the answer.

"What did you say?"

"Anna she's just mad." Sara says as she grabs a sack of supplies.

"That doesn't mean that she shouldn't help us."

"Well you did tell her she can do that with her husband…"

"Until she turns 18 which is in two months three weeks 2 days, 10 hours, 15 minutes, and 20 seconds." Sara sweat drop, I felt proud.

"Only you would count down to our sisters first time."

"Hay, I would do it to you too if you weren't 18."

"Ann I'm going to say I didn't hear that."

I was about to answer back when I felt something, thank you Marco for teaching haki. I pushed Sara down and yelled at Maria.

"Down both of you." Then I hit the ground myself and grabbed my staff.

Sara's Pov

Anna pushed me down then told the both of us to get down. I'm glad we did because out of nowhere came a sword shaped like a boomerang. We had time enough to get back down when it came back. We were getting up when we saw the man that threw the sword.

"Martin." I heard Anna whispered.

"Ah, it's been awhile my dear, how's my brother doing?"

We both looked at Anna who was staring at the man in front of us. He had red hair and eyes and his navy uniform had the same color red as his hair and he was covered in black.

"Both of you run, I'll handle him."

"What?" Maria asked.

"Ann.." I started.

"Sara you need to go and get Maria to safety I'll handle this. Just get to the ship."

"Anna…"

"I'm not asking I'm telling you both get out of here." Her voice seemed to change she was getting angry. I nodded and grabbed Maria and headed toward the Moby dick.

"Be safe." I whispered to my twin.

"I'll try Sara."

Maria's Pov

Running, why? I want to help fight but no Mrs. Big sister wants me to run away. I'm not a baby, and I'm good at fighting. I look at Sara and see she close to tears. I might kill that boy if anything happens to Anna that makes Sara cry.

All of the sudden we stop; I look and see Sara standing in front of me. I look and see another navy guy. This one has dark locks that go to his shoulders and tan skin. His suit is black and yellow, and the yellow matches his eyes. He's holding nothing but I can tell that he is muscled. He's smiling at Sara like it's his birthday.

"Hay yellow guy what are you looking at?" I yelled.

"Maria, hush." Sara said not taking her eyes off the boy.

"I'm looking at the girl in front of you small fry." I felt the heat rise into my face. Even my husband in all his jokes never calls me Small. This guy is going to die.

"Maria no." Sara stops me before I even take a step.

"What, Sara you're not thinking of fighting…"

"Maria get to the Moby dick now and no buts."

"Sara…"

"Go MARIA." I just ran the tears in my eyes as I ran to the Moby dick.

Anna's Pov

Martin seemed to smile; I felt a chill go down my back. Something was different, it wasn't just the weapon he had, but his power. I felt it come off him in waves, and then he attacked.

I had barely enough time to bock his sword with my staff; I kicked him and sent him flying. He landed but not on his back but on his legs. I saw him smile and then he said something I thought I would never hear.

"Shadow dragon, Shadow ball strike." I didn't have time to doge. I got hit, but I stood up. I felt blood I didn't look down I stared at Martin.

"Well I didn't think that would take you down but I'm impressed."

"How?" I asked. I cough a little blood and wiped my mouth with my hand.

"It's simple you see, we asked a friend of ours to call on the guardians."

My eyes got wide I knew, I didn't know how but it did and I said to him.

"Darkness, Lighting, Earth." I replied.

"I wouldn't put it passed the guardian of Water and keeper of the knowledge would know."

I stared at him I knew in the back of my mind I knew what he was talking about but what?

I was awaken when I heard, I shout I looked behind my back and saw fire, I felt someone's pain. I screamed and said.

"SARA!"

"It seems that Zack is having fun with fire."

"Why you, Aqua Dragon deep sea blast."

"Shadow dragon, Shadow ball strike."

Both attacks hit the same time. I stood up after the attack so did Martin but I could tell he was hurt. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"We'll meet again, Zack I know you can hear me time to go."

All of the sudden I saw a man come to Martin he had blood all over him I knew it wasn't his. Martin smiled at me and left with the man Zack. I headed toward the battle that was behind me.

I ran for few minutes, images of mom and dad ran through my brain. I found my little sister my twin in some rubble. I was able to move it, and that's when I saw the wounds.

One on her side that was deep one on her head, but really scared me was the wound on her neck. I pulled her in my arms. I could hear her breathing, but if I moved her she might die. I wanted to cry but then I felt the calmness again. I looked to my sister, my twin the one that I known for years.

"_Use the magic of healing, wizard." _

I looked around for someone then I heard the voice again.

"_I'm not out there I'm inside you dear." _

I caught my breath then the voice said.

"_Close your eyes my dear and you can see me." _

I did and I saw what blew my mind away. I saw that I was in a Roman type ruin and then standing right in front of me was Pegasus. His main was sliver and his hide white, and his wings were light gray on the tips. His eyes were a darker gray and it seemed his look was a little mad.

"Ha, so you're the one in my body…"

"Yes and don't be rude. I'm surprise that when your mother sealed me inside you.."

"What?" I felt myself sweat drop on it.

"We'll talk about it later now we have to save your sister."

"Right, so how do I do that?"

"hum you mean we but I think that I'll take about that later to. Now listen to me.."

I opened my eyes and looked at twin she was paler than when I left. I then took a breath and said what Pegasus told me.

"Pegasus healing wing." I felt that we were surrounded by light feathers of light. I looked down and saw that Sara's wounds were healing and mine were also. I felt that the power inside was going into my sister and coming back to me.

The glowing stop and then I felt Sara awake. She looked at me and asked.

"Do you have a monster inside you too?" I sweat drop and told her.

"Sorry I got Pegasus." I felt a voice in my brain laughing.

"Lucky, I got a dragon…"

"ANNA."

"SARA."

We both looked up and find that two people were coming toward us. Well if you count Marco in his Phoenix form a person, and Ace riding him. I couldn't help but laugh, but it was cut off when I tried waving. I looked at Sara she was having trouble with her left leg.

"_Pegasus?" _

_"I could only heal the injuries that were life threatening sorry." _

"_So you left me with my right shoulder out of place and Sara's leg broken." _

"_Hey, what am I a god?"_

"_I'm not answering that." _

"_Well I better leave you to your husband, which I think is a good match.."_

"_bye Pegasus." _

I looked up at my husband; he looked at me with his eyes filled with questions. I whispered, "I'll tell what happened at dinner with pops." 

He nodded, and we both looked over at Ace and Sara. I felt sweat drop coming Ace was trying to get Sara in his arms but he wasn't mindful of the leg so she was holding back a cry. I heard Ace saying:

"Sorry, I'm sorry Sara, who did this they're going to pay."

"I'll meet you back on the ship Ace." Marco said as he lifted me up. I wanted to protest, it was arm not leg that was out of place, but the looks in his eye stopped me, it was a mixture of pain and worry. I calmed down and let him carry me to the Moby dick. I felt safer than I ever felt.

End of chapter next is another talk with pops.


	11. famliy ties

Family ties

Anna's pov

I'm being stared at by six eyes, well one pair of eyes is looking at my shoulder. Pops and Marco are looking at me. I could feel Marco's anger at Martin when I told him about the battle, I could tell that pops was angry too but I know that he was being calm for Marco.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." I knew Marco could yell, he did that most often when Thatch did one of his jokes, but this was different he was shouting because his brother had tried to kill me and my twin. I wanted to go and hug him, but firm hands held my shoulder. Rain had gripped my hand tighter and tighter when I told the story of what happened.

"There's something else." I said I shook as all three of them said as one.

"What is it."

"Well don't laugh, but I have Pegasus sealed inside me." I smiled all two of them went down. Marco and Pops to my surprise Rain looked at me then hugged me tighter than I could every believe.

"Your mother's name was Cestalia."

I looked at Rain he had tears in his eyes and I saw that both pops and Marco looked back and forth between me and Rain.

"How do you know my mother's name?"

"Because I was the one that gave it to her." I couldn't help myself I fainted.

Marco's Pov

Anna woke up when Thatch, Maria came Sara was suppose to stay in bed and Ace being the caring husband stayed with her. I looked at Rain he seemed to be looking at both Anna and Maria maybe looking for their mother in their looks or eyes.

"Maria you look so much like your mother." The first words Rain spoke.

"I get that a lot…"

"Even inherited her temperament."

"Rain, please will you tell us….about our mother before….." I could hear Anna struggling. I went and held her in my arms as Rain settled himself down and started to tell the story.

"I come from an island that was destroyed about 19 years ago. It was the home of mythical creatures and humans that carried their powers. We lived peacefully there and had the guardians watching over us. I was a healer with my partner Grafter. He and I had bonds with unicorns, and I see you laughing again Thatch I will hurt you." I heard a muffle squeak from the forth commander.

"Well anyway, my wife was a reader or knowledge keeper. Her bond was a Griffin that hated my cooking. Our only child was a daughter her name was Cestalia. We didn't know until her fifteenth birthday that she was to become a guardian. You see guardians are chosen, but they are usually related to the guardians."

"So Cestalia went and trained, she was a powerful sealer and had an owl as her partner. She fell in love with Grafter's Son a guardian also because of his mother. They were wedded in the summer, it was a fine wedding. Both Cestalia's owl and Grey's dragon were both happy about the arrangement. Then it was a few months later that we found out that Cestalia was with child."

"It was when they told us that Cestalia was pregnant when the first attack on a guardian came. We were worried about the unborn child and the mother. Grey asked the guardians for permission to protect his wife. They agreed, and to fast I should of know what they were thinking. It was when Cestalia was about to give birth when a rouge guardian attacked the others with his followers. Cestalia was busy with Gray giving birth, being the strongest of all the guardians in their fields." He took a breath and started again.

"Cestalia gave birth to twins, the eldest name Luna and the second Solaria. They were taken from their parents by the elders. If I knew what they were going to do I would have stop them myself, but both parents were worried about other things. They sealed Pegasus the guardian of knowledge and healing inside Luna and Flair the king of dragons and guard of the mystic flame inside Solaria."

I looked at Anna she looked back at me. "Luna?" I whispered.

"My mom did call me that sometimes but then she just said that Anna would be better." She replied.

"I agree."

"It was the final minutes of the island when the elders said a spell that sent everyone to different places, or in your mother and father's case another world. The jewels that you carry are made from the crystals that were plenty in our land it help us talk with our partners."

"So that's it?" Maria asked.

"Yes..your grandmother died a little after the destruction of our land. Grafter and his wife were sent somewhere I don't know. I meat white beard and became a doctor for division one. I thought all of your family was safe."

"It was until a few years back when both my parents died, and I think it was done with magic."

"What?" I asked with all of us in the room.

"My dad and mom were in love with the sea, and by what granddad told us it seems that they were powerful so a sneak attack on them would have killed them. It would explain the way I found them mom seemed wet and dad was not even wet."

"That could be right my dear, it would be the work of the rouge."

"Rain what was the Rouge's name?" I asked holding Anna tighter.

"You should know Marco after all your named after him."

I sweat drop he couldn't mean.

"Your father, Marcos Aldan was the rouge that killed the guardians and destroyed our land." Rain replied. I felt myself stiffen. My father had destroyed his island home and killed Anna's parents.

"Marco it's not your fault, you can't blame yourself for your father's deeds. You have out balance more than enough for it." I looked at my wife she was staring at me I couldn't help but smile.

"Now I want you to kiss me and tell me that you are ok." I did just that. Then I asked all who was in the room.

"Now who is going to tell Sara about this?" I saw every one shutter. I felt a tug on my hand and look at Anna.

"We will."

End of chapter please rate


	12. love sick

Love sick

Thatch's Pov

I don't know if I'm in Heaven or someone's version of heart ache. I marry the girl of my dreams who fell out of the sky who curse me one minute and then next is kissing me and laughing. Know my loving wife I love so much I can't do anything but kiss her until she turns 18. Which by the sister time is in three days, and the sister is making sure I do nothing with her then.

At least I know that I'm not alone, Ace has forbidden, even to hug his wife because of her leg. The only one who seems to not suffer this pain is the sister's husband Marco. I swear I think he's enjoying toying with the both of us.

"Ace you know what I hate?"

"What?"

"That I'm married for three and half months and I can only kiss my wife."

"Hey I can't even hug mine until the cast is off which is three weeks." Then he started snoring, I swear I feel sorry for Sara.

"Well I know at least one person who doesn't have to have the power of Anna over them." I said to myself.

"Marco." I sweat drop Ace was now awake.

"Well I have a plan to make him suffer."

"How's that?"

"Well we know what we have some sliver fruits in the galley…" I whispered the rest of my plan.

Marco's pov

It's to quite; I mean nothing from Thatch and Ace on supper I expect them to at least talk. I look and see both Anna and Izou both looked at me with a little fear. I smile a little Izou and Anna has been close friends since the wedding. I was about to eat some of my meat when I heard Anna start to cough. I turned and looked at my wife. Her face was a getting purple and green. I ran to her and started hitting her back. She finally spit out, I saw the sliver of the fruit, and then I turned red. I looked to both Thatch and Ace. They were looking down, and that's all I need to know.

"Marco, don't hurt them, they didn't mean it how could they know?" I looked at my wife her face pale but I knew that she was fine. Izou had taken one rubbing my wife's back.

"What were you two thinking?" I said to the both of them when we're out of the galley.

"Well we just wanted to see what would happen…" I grabbed Thatched and punched him in the nose. Then I did the same to Ace with haki.

"You know she could have died, she's allegoric to Silver fruit."

"We didn't know." Said the both of them.

"Well if you want to get at me because of what Anna said about her sisters I would think of better things of doing then poisoning her. "

I left them and headed toward our room. I came in and saw Anna in bed (nest) she looked up at me with her eyebrow cocked.

"What?" I asked suddenly got red.

"They didn't have to go to the medical bay right?"

"Yea they won't because they want to be all the big man with each other."

"Hum, and I suppose you are?"

"Angel…"

"Don't Angel me Phoenix, I know that it was going to be a joke they couldn't of know…"

"They still shouldn't of done it what if I wasn't there or Izou or even Pops, what if Rain was not in the medical bay…"

"Mar, I'm fine ok, I'm here shhh." She opened her arms which I gladly entered. I heard her humming again.

"I have I question Anna."

"Hum?"

"What is it you keep humming?"

"Oh it's an old song my dad sang to me."

I went to my side of the bed and asked her.

"Will you sing it for me?"

"Why Mar?"

"Because I love you and I need to sleep."

"Oh and here I thought you just loved me for my looks."

"Anna."

"Ha, ha,." You're too easy Marco.

"Well will you sing it?"

"I can't Mar, it's a humming song because it's a song about love sickness."

"Hun?"

"I mean when my mother was sick my father would hum this tune to her. So I don't know the words I'm sorry."

I could hear her crying so I looked at her and said.

"Come here and listen to my song for love sickness."

I know cute chapter I love torching Ace and Thatch. Please rate.


	13. A sister talk

Sister talk

Maria's Pov

"Again." Was what Gretchen a veteran of the White beard pirates told me. I got up and looked at the ginger hair woman in front of me. She wore a light green tank top with tan breeches. She was fully muscled and was smiling at me.

"Come one Maria show her what you got." Came a shout from the crowd I smiled when I heard the reply to it.

"Poraz D. Ace you didn't just tell my little sister to fight."

"Forget what I said ok Maria." I could hear both Thatch and Marco laughing at that. I heard a smack and little apologies from both. Anna's arm might in a sling but don't count her out, she stills has the other arm.

I stood up and attacked, Gretchen she simply dodged I couldn't help it I got mad. Then I heard something.

"_If you want power I can give it to you." _

"_Who are you…?" _

"_Not now do you want to win against this woman."_

"_I want to be stronger to defeat Gretchen and protect my sisters I don't want to be useless." _

"_Then I'll give you my power just say..." _

I snapped out of it and said the spell with my voice.

"Roark, Winged knife dance."

All of the sudden I felt to more powers come toward my attack.

"Flair Dragon rage." I saw a flam of dragon heading toward my attack it destroyed it while I heard another.

"Pegasus binding chain." I felt my body stood in place. No one else moved but I heard only my sisters' voices.

"Gretchen are you alright." That was Sara.

"Maria what were you thinking calling out that thing?"

"What are you talking about? You mean that Maria had a creature inside of her too."

"I think so…Marco I need you to take off my body."

"What?" I heard Marco ask.

"Just do it ok I'll tell you about this latter ok."

Before he could answer I heard Anna say another spell.

"Pegasus inner hearts converge."

Anna's Pov

This darkness, is it Maria's heart, could she be filled with hate, but masking it. No this was the animal inside her.

"You're right."

"Pegasus, so you come to help me?"

"I think that even with our combined power and knowage we wouldn't have enough power to defeat Roark."

"Who is this Roark?"

"A human."

"What?"

"He has the power to be reborn into anyone in his family."

"Great another crazy thing my family can do…"

"Well it's usually your mother's side you take most after your father than your mother. Even more that Sara."

"Right so let's get to Maria."

"What's makes you think I would let you."

"Roark." Pegasus said as he got in front of me.

"Why isn't it the little horse with wings? It's been awhile Pegasus."

"Yes and your still using your family line as puppets."

"This one needed power I could tell the day that she was born."

"Maria if you can hear me answer."

"What are you doing." I felt light coming from the darkness that's my sister.

"Maria I know why you want power to protect our family but if you take on this kind of power without control you'll lose yourself. Think about Thatch what he would do without you. Besides I want to have my joke playing sister again not the fighting one."

"Anna." I heard her voice and saw that she was coming, and she stood beside Roark and whispered to him.

"Are you sure?"

"I can call on you anytime and I know that you'll help me."

"Very well I'll leave this to you, but be warned if I feel that Maria's in any danger I will give her my power."

I nodded and then released the spell.

Thatch's and Marco's Pov

Their awake.

Maria's Pov

I looked up and see my smiling husband, I felt the darkness inside of me weaken I looked to my light. Which had strange hair style and a scare on his cheek but I love him that way.

I wouldn't use Roark's power again I want Thatch to not worry about me.

"Maria, Thatch, today's Maria's birth day."

We both smiled Anna looked at us with Marco looking at us. He smiled also.

"Come on Thatchy were going to have tonight."

End of chapter. Please rate.


	14. A break

A break

Sara's Pov

The sun in the sky the wind is blowing, I'm out of my cast and laying out on deck.

Anna's pov

I'm in the crow's nest looking up at the clouds I smile and close my eyes maybe I'll take a nap.

Maria's Pov

I'm alone in the kitchen, no one is guarding the door and I'm all alone. Time to raid the fridge.

Sara's Pov

I think I should turn over, but I'm having a felling of forgetting something.

Anna's Pov

ZZZZZZZ

Maria's pov

Yum, strawberries and corn, wait it's too quite.

Sara's Pov

What am I forgetting?

Anna's Pov

ZZZZZZZZ

Maria's Pov

"Hey where's Thatch?" I looked all around. Thatch wouldn't leave his Galey alone, which would double if he knew that I was here myself I would hear him yelling right now.

Sara's Pov

"Ace." I now remembered what I forgotten; Ace usually comes over and talks to me. Where's is he.

Anna's Pov

Flies go away, I smack the flies with my eyes still closed. I smiled and went back to my nice dream.

Sara's Pov

"Ace, Ace, Ace…"

"Sari what's is it?" I looked up and saw Anna she seemed to be awaking up.

"Have you seen Ace?"

She was about to answer when Maria came out of the galley.

Maria's pov

I see my older sister talking to Anna I asked them both.

"Have you seen Thatch?"

They both shook their heads, but I looked at Anna and asked.

"Anna you're in the crow's nest you should see everything right?"

"Maybe…but…."

"You fell asleep didn't you?" both me and Sara sweat dropped.

Anna's Pov

I saw the sweat drop and I felt bad, Marco had to leave because of a mission and he was suppose to come back to day. I knew that both Thatch and Ace were kind of mad they were left on the ship but they had my sisters. So I took a nap all I heard and seen were flies….oh no what if, oh brother.

"_My dear, you're in hot water now." _

"_Pegasus please tell me, I didn't mistake my brothers-in-laws as flies." _

"_Well you haven't been sleeping well…." _

"_You knew didn't you why didn't you stop me." _

"_Hey I need fun too." _

"_I swear if I'm going down I'm taking you with me." _

"_Well at least you did hit them into the ocean." _

"_But where did I?" _

"_Take a look at the deck behind you." _

I did and so did my sister, I could feel a sweat drop going on. Ace and Thatch were sprawled together and out cold. The both of them had hand shape bruises on their cheeks from when I swatted them. I felt myself get red. Then I heard laugh from behind me.

"So I leave you two to protect the ship and my wife instead I find you both lying on the job." I looked at Marco. He seemed a little worse for wear but I could tell that he was ok. I smiled at him and whispered.

"Well I thought they were flies so I swatted them…"

With that another laugh came and was joined by pops and the others. I couldn't help but blush crimson. I heard muttering behind me it seems that both Thatch and Ace were awake; I didn't want to deal with them. So I hid my face in Marco's chest. He enclosed his arms around me and I could tell he was holding back a laugh. I pinched his side and he let out a small yelp.

"That's what you get Mar for laughing at me. "

"I'm sorry Angel but your just joy to laugh at."

"Hum, you're gone for two weeks and this is how you greet your wife?"

"Well when she swats the second and fourth division commanders like they were flies."

"Hey they deserved it , they should of know better than to wake me up."

He laughed I looked at him again and got redder. He then gave me a kiss, and then I snuggled and watch the chaos unfold as my sisters told Ace and Thatch what happened.

End of chapter.

Ace: Why do you pick on me and Thatch?"

Thatch: Yea.

Me: because it's fun.

Ace: Hum, well whatever.

Thatch: please Rate :D


	15. frozen solid

Frozen Solid

Anna's Pov

"Just remember it's only for a few days." Marco said as he helps me pack.

"Yea, with the two most knuckleheads in the crew."

"Yoi, I'm stuck with your sisters."

"Well in a few days we'll see what happens." I replied as I put my sack on.

"Just be careful ok."

I kissed him and headed out the door into the worst days of my life.

Thatch's Pov

"Now remember, Anna doesn't know yet."

"Yes I know." I replied to my wife.

"I know you know but maybe you should watch Ace."

"Right my dear doesn't want the elder sister to know that you're carrying your husband's child..."

"Thatch she'll know that we did it before the day we were suppose to…"

"Have a little faith in me Mari." I replied and kissed her.

"I do Thatchy, I do."

Ace's Pov

"You got everything?" My wife asks as she stared at me shaking.

"Yes my love I do."

"Are you sure maybe I should check…?"

"Sari, if you check I'll be late I got everything I need and plenty more you made sure of that my love." I said rolling my eyes.

"I just want to make all three of you safe… with the baby and all…"

"You mean Thatch's and Maria's baby right?"

She glanced down I looked up at her and started to panic. It wasn't Anna both she and Marco wouldn't leave the ship so it had to Sara.

"How long have you known?"

"Only a little after Maria."

"So you're about Three weeks along…"

"Ace please don't tell Anna I don't know what she'll do if she finds out that both me and Maria are pregnant."

"I won't tell her but when we get back the two of you are going to tell Marco and Anna, then the rest of the crew."

Anna's Pov

Why do I feel that I'm missing something, both Maria and Sara are whispering to their husbands. I can't help but feel left out. Also there's this since of foreboding in my body. I need to think about the mission just a simple island scouting mission. What could go wrong?

A few days latter

I hate this place it feels dead and cold. I look to both Thatch and Ace; Ace is smiling at me and Thatch. He's standing in his usual clothing of no shirt and shorts. While me and Thatch have to wear jackets and long pants. I was even more bundle up than Thatch I guess because of my connection with water.

I looked at the both of them and asked Thatch.

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?" Thatch replied.

"I mean ever since we left the Moby dick both you and Ace are taking turns spacing out."

"Maybe it's nothing."

I felt a sweat drop coming on Thatch seemed to sweat also but I could tell he would say anything so I went to Ace and asked him.

"Ace what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, about names."

"Names for what?"

"For my baby boy or girl, Thatch is helping me we don't want our children to have the same name."

"ACE!" was the shout for Thatch.

Ace's Pov

What was I thinking I wasn't suppose to tell Anna that now she's staring at me and Thatch that we have done wrong. I think we are going to die here.

"So both of my sisters are pregnant, I suppose the both of you are happy with yourselves."

"Yes." I replied, and I swear that I heard Thatch whispered it.

"Then why did you guy come on this mission you should be with them…"

"Anna calm down their only a few weeks into it." I heard Thatch replied.

"Thatch what if something happens; I can't stand to give my sisters anymore bad news…"

"Anna…" Thatch started.

"I don't want to see any more bodies not like them…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean your parents don't you." I replied for her. She nodded, and then looked at both me and Thatch and said.

"We'll talk more about this in the morning, when we head back to the ship." We all nodded. And I headed off to sleep.

Thatch's Pov

Anna said that she was taking the first watch so I close my eyes and dreamed about my family.

Anna's Pov

Lord have mercy, a child from Thatch and Ace both being the same age. I feel for the crew of the Moby Dick and my sisters. I can't help but think about little foots steps on the deck, wait stay focused I need to make sure that the husbands of my sisters make is safely home.

"Well look at what we have here." I heard a voice but before I could say anything I heard.

"Ice Prison." Then I was frozen.

Ace's Pov

I wake up and see nothing out of the ordinary, Thatch asleep, Anna in a prison of ice. Wait is that normal, I wake up Thatch.

Thatch Pov

I wake up to see Ace looking at me then he points to a direction and I look. I see my sister-in-law in cased in ice. I looked at Ace and yelled.

"WE HAVE TO GET HER OUT OF THERE ACE."

"HOW ARE WE SUPOSE TO DO IT THATCH?"

"I DON'T KNOW IS ENCASED IN ICE."

I then sweat drop as Ace moved toward Anna. I could see his hand glowing with fire. All I could think of what will happen when she's out of there and wakes up.

Anna's Pov

I feel hot not a good hot, but a fire need to get out hot. I wake up and see Ace with his hands on my bottom. I look down and do the only think natural.

"Aqua dragon, water blast."

Ace's Pov

What?

Thatch's Pov

I told him it wasn't a good idea. (insert sweat drop)

Anna's Pov

"Ace of all the things you can do, wait we got trouble."

Ace's Pov

Knocked out

Thatch's Pov

"And that would be? "She was about to answer when we both heard a female voice say.

"That would be me."

Anna's Pov

A woman dressed in white with white hair, pale skin and eyes, you don't need to be smart to know that the woman has power over ice. Her smile seems to stare behind Thatch and me. I looked at whose she staring at I smiled at her and said.

"Sorry he's taken and is going to have a kid." I smiled when she frowned at me. I could hear Thatch laugh, then she looked at him and he said to her.

"I'm taken too."

She was really mad now and she said.

"Ice Prison."

"ACE WAKE UP!." Thatch and myself yelled as we were incased in ice.

Ace Pov

Thatch and Anna in Ice, creepy woman, did she do that them.

"Thatch, Anna did that Woman do this to you?" (insert sweat drop from all three)

"ACE HELP." Was the reply. I looked at smiled at the woman and said:

"FIRE FIST."

A few hours latter

"Ace, your back." I smiled at my wife who hugged me and headed back to our room. I looked at her and she smiled and said to me.

"I found out about the baby."

"What?"

"Your baby is a baby girl." She smiled I looked at her and smiled. I then took her into my arms and kissed her.

Thatch's Pov

I looked and Maria and she smiled. I couldn't help it she just told me the sex of the baby.

"Thatchy, are you in there, please come back down to earth."

I smiled and said to her as I hugged her.

"A baby boy, I'm having a baby girl."

"Yea, but don't get to happy it seems that Sara is having a baby girl also."

I just kissed her anyways. I was happy.

Anna's Pov

"Both of them having girls, ahchoo." I said to my Marco as I blow my nose. I was in the medical bay with Pops, Marco, and Granddad.

"Yep, you should have seen the looks on both of their faces. They were so happy they told the whole crew starting with Marco in the crow's nest." Said Pops with a smile on his face.

"Yoi, I thought that we're under attack." Replied Marco, I swear I could see a little more red then I had with my cold.

"Well at least we know that all of your came back safe." Replied Rain then he smiled at me and asked Pops.

"Sir would you kindly get out to the medical bay I want to tell Marco and Anna something."

"Granddad I want Pops to stay her if that's alright." I replied I didn't want Pops to be left out. If this cold is worse than I thought well I wanted him to know.

"Alright, Anna your six weeks along." I looked at granddad. I then saw in the corner of my eye Marco looking at me. I couldn't help but laugh, but then I thought.

"What about that last few days…I was incased in ice granddad the baby…"

"Is fine if you want to I can tell you if you're having a girl or boy in a few weeks after you're over this cold."

I looked at Marco and we both nodded. I smiled and laid in his arms were going to have a baby.

End of chapter next is laughing chapter.


	16. What?

What?

Anna's Pov

"Why is everyone on the ship staring at us Marco?" I looked at my husband who shrugged.

"Maybe they just were wondering what's going on.."

I turned toward my husband I put my hands on my hips and told him.

"Mar, I don't have time for this. They know that I'm pregnant so I don't know why they are staring at us." It maybe a little louder than I would have liked, but a man from the first division came over and told us what's going on.

"Were placing bets on if you have a girl like you sisters or a boy."

"Well they know soon enough, Anna we have to get the medical bay now or were going to be late, Yoi."

I looked at my husband and smiled I loved his Yoi, but I could tell he thought it was normal. I smiled and took his hand. Out my eye I see Izou looking at us, I smiled he'll be the first know what sex the baby is after all he's going to be the godfather. I just haven't run it by Marco yet but I'll know he'll say yes.

We headed toward the medical bay and see that we weren't the only ones there. Both my sisters and their husbands have deiced to come. I looked at Marco and then I saw a shadow behind us and then I looked at Pops.

"Marco, Anna come with me the rest of you stay here." I looked at a nurse who just came out I nodded and headed her way.

Marco's pov

I waited as we waited for the test to be done. They had not told the sex yet but both me and Anna were alright if it was a boy or girl.

"Marco, I have a question to ask."

"Yoi, what is it."

"Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"Anna, we have enough practice with our own families." We both sweat dropped. My thoughts going to when Ace first joined and I guess when Sara and Maria were little.

"Well the tests are done." We both turned to see Rain and the nurse.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" I heard both me and Anna say.

"You could say that." Replied Rain.

"How so…" I heard Anna's voice say.

"We kinda miscounted on the amount of baby."

"What?" we both looked at Rain who smiled.

"You're having twins, both boys."

I looked at my wife and she looked at me, I don't know who it first but we both fainted.

Thatch's Pov

"Here you go pops." I handed 100 berries to him.

Ace's Pov

"How did you know?" I did what Thatch did.

Sara's Pov

"I didn't even know." I gave the money.

Maria's Pov

"Tell us pops." I said as I gave him my money.

Pop's Pov

"Its simple I just guessed. "

Everyone else Pov

Face plant :D

End of chapter

Thatch: so Anna's having twin boys.

Ace :Not fair.

Me: Sorry guys, but you get girls.

Thatch: But girls are hard to deal with.

Me: What did you say ( Attacking Thatch with sledge hammer)

Ace : please rate :D


	17. happy birthday

Happy birthday

Anna's Pov

"Izou, Pops is Marco back yet?" I asked the two men who were talking. I guess about me, well I'm in my ninth month but still standing.

"Anna shouldn't you be in bed?" I turned to Izou who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not due for a few weeks why don't you go pressure Sara or Maria?"

"Because they're both in the eight month while you're ready to pop." Replied a voice behind me.

"Thatch if you weren't going to be the father of my niece I would throw you into the sea about now."

"Touchy , I know your worried about Marco but if you start with the contractions you can't stop them." He had only enough time to doge my attack on his face. Then I felt something coming, I felt wet and not from sea foam.

"Pops, Izou, the babies…." I didn't need to finish all three of them headed me to the medical bay.

Marco's Pov

I had been gone too long for my case I wonder what has happened on the ship. I did this mission only because pops asked me to. Well back to the presence I see the Moby Dick but why is Ace flagging me down?

"Marco you need to go to the medical bay my friend your about to become a father."

I headed toward the medical bay and found myself hearing screaming, and then a shout from the inside.

"MARCO I KNOW YOU'RE THERE COME IN HERE NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL DRAG YOU HERE."

I being a good husband and feared for my wife went in, I held her hand and we started to breathing together.

Sara's Pov

"Ace is everything alright?" I asked my husband as I hurried to him. I had found out from Izou that Anna was in labor.

"Well let's just say that Marco made it in time to have his hand in the fray."

"So you can hear him cursing."

"Every other minute, but not bad he just keep saying…"

"YOI, YOI, YOI."

I sweat dropped. I looked at Ace and then I said to him.

"When I get into labor you're going to be quite understood?"

"Yes my love."

Maria's Pov

I stood outside the Medical bay with both Sara and Ace. Thatch stood behind me his hand on my swelling belly. I looked and cringe every time I heard Marco or Anna screamed. I then felt my hand get tighter grip on my husband.

Then all of the sudden we all heard a wonderful sound, crying from two babies.

Anna's Pov

Never again will I have Marco have me. I can't take the pain of birth. I looked at my husband whose hand was healing. Rain and the nurse were cleaning our children. I smiled at him and said.

"Marco if we have any more I would like it to be when these two are at least four."

"Yoi, if we survive these two." He kissed and I smiled back. We were interrupted when our children came through I saw the two twins.

They both had tan skin, one had Marco's blond hair while the other has my red locks.

"Their names are Alan and Andrew."

"Our little boys Yoi." I then kissed all my boys.

End of chapter next time is the sisters turn.


	18. A new addation

A family reunion and new additions

Note: Thanks to mamc97nolongeranonymous for the names of the kids. I have decided to change the twins' names so there.

Reminder I don't own One Piece if I did Ace and Thatch wouldn't have died. But I do own the Ocs.

Anna's Pov

Everyone is looking at the twins.

"What are their names?" I looked to Sara.

"The blond one is named Youko." I was holding him while Marco told Thatch and Ace the name of our oldest son.

"His name is Akira." I could only smile when I heard then laughing.

So what we named our eldest son great protector, and his little brother ocean's child. They are good names for the both of them.

"Ace be nice." I heard Sara scold her husband. I then heard a smack and saw that Thatch has a bump on hi s head from his wife. I couldn't help but smile.

Izou and Pops came in they both smiled at the twins and didn't laugh when we told them their names.

"Alright, everyone out." I heard granddad say.

With goodbyes ever one left. I looked at my husband and said.

"Well at least it's quite now."

"Do you want to take a nap?"

"I think all four of us need a nap." I replied, and put Youko in a crib and saw Marco placing Akira beside him.

Then he came over to me and we headed to slumber.

Ace's Pov

I look at Sara as she rubs her belly, I look at her and asked.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ace, it's just I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of not being a good mother, not being strong enough."

"Sara, if you weren't afraid I would be afraid for the both of us."

She smiled at me then I said:

"Beside, imagine if my little brother found out that I was having a baby he would be here in a minute I can hear his voice right about now."

"ACE." I looked behind me and see the thousand sunny coming towards us, and on its head is my little brother. I looked to my wife who was laughing.

"I had to let him know Ace, after all he is your brother."

"BROTHER HAS THE BABY COME YET?"

"LUFFY BE QUITE SOME OF THE CREW IS TRYING TO SLEEP."

Marco's Pov

I awake up and see that both Anna and twins waking up also. Before the twins to start crying we both cradled them in our arms and head toward the sound. I felt anger come off me when I saw that Ace was yelling with his younger brother. I'm going to kill them both for this.

"Marco, please tell me that I didn't just hear them yelling about babies."

"Sorry my dear it seems that were stuck with them until Sara gives birth."

"Is there any way I could speed up her birth date."

I laughed at that, and put my other arm around my wife as a cradled Youko in my other arm.

A few weeks later

Sara's pov

"Ace get up the baby coming." I told my husband, and for once he didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed me and took me to the medical bay.

Maria's Pov

"Thatch, THATCH WAKE UP." I yelled to my sleeping husband. He looked at me then without saying a word took me to the medical bay.

Anna's and Marco's cabin

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sara's pov

Lots of pain.

Maria's Pov

Why is Thatch screaming?

Thatch's Pov

Think, you love her, she's in pain at least were in the medical bay, my poor hand.

Ace's Pov

Faint

Marco's and Anna's Cabin

"Mar, I think we should get up I have a feeling."

"Babies fine asleep, go back to sleep." (insert sweat drop from Anna)

"OH, SARA, MARCO SARA'S HAVING HER BABY NOW I CAN FEEL IT."

Marco jumps up and both of them take a baby and drop them off at Izou who didn't need to be told what was happing.

Maria's Pov

Crying, my baby girl.

Thatch's Pov

My baby is here yes and know I can breathe.

Ace's Pov

A baby girl

Sara's Pov

Well at least he woke up.

Anna's and Marco's Pov

"Sorry were, late." ( all others sweat dropped)

"So what are their names?" Anna asked.

Sara's pov

A baby girl with my eyes and Ace's freckles, and she also has my red hair. I smile at my husband and said the baby's name.

"Her name is Rin."

Then I looked over at Thatch's and Maria's daughter who looked like her father.

"Her name is Nagi." I smiled they name their child Peace.

Then I fell asleep.

End of chapter please rate.


	19. dady's girls and Mommy's boys

Daddy's little girl and Mommy's boys

Anna's Pov

It has been about three years and no major battle with the navy (Martin and Zack). It has been peaceful and to me I like it. I hear a little sigh and I leaned back and looked at my husband. We're in the crow's nest and we finally let our twins come up here with us.

It's a cute picture: Marco in his usual clothes, his arms around the two three year olds. Youko our youngest with blonde hair like his father is wearing a blue tee with blue jeans. On the tee is a little bird. Akira is wearing light purple and on his tee is a bird with blue coloring also. He wakes up and gets way from his brother and father.

"Mommy, I'm up." I looked at my red hair blue eyed son and smiled.

"I know sweetie but it's ok if you want to sleep some more it's nap time you know." I told him with a smile.

"But if I fall asleep who going to protect, Aunty Sara, Maria, Rin, Nagi, and you?"

I smiled at this but I could tell that my son was really thinking about this. I wish that sometimes my little protector would stop thinking like one and think like a kid.

"Aunty Sara and Rin have Uncle Ace to look after them. Aunty Maria and Nagi have uncle Thatch."

"What about you mommy?"

"Well why do you think we have daddy for?" I smiled.

"I thought we had Daddy because he loves his son and wife." I looked at Marco who was waking up. He still held Youko who was still sleep. I couldn't help but think that my son had both me and Marco's temperament about sleeping.

"Daddy you're awake." Akira said as he ran to Marco. Marco in the speed of being a pirate and running from the navy put Youko in my arms and hugged our eldest. I smiled as I felt our little child of the ocean grunt from being moved from his place. I rubbed his back as he woke up he looked at Marco and Akira then looked at me.

He let jumped down and grabbed my hand and led me to the fray, to help his brother and save him from the phoenix. I couldn't control my laughter as both of the twins attacked Marco. He fought them off but I could tell he was struggling.

"I call for some back up please, Yoi Anna are you just going to stand there and let your husband get attacked?"

"Yoi." Was the reply from the boys who were tickling their father.

"Look what you've done now Mar, you have perfectly spoiled our little twins mouths with your cursing." But I couldn't help smile as I heard a huff from my husband, and with that I head toward the fray and got Youko while Akira was stop by his father. I smiled and kissed my boys, and then I said to my husband.

"Mommy's boys beat, daddy what should I tell Thatch and Ace?"

"Nothing." I heard Marco say.

"Right Mommy Daddy needs to stay stronger than Uncle Ace and uncle Thatch." Youko said. He's the less talkative one of the two but I can say this he loves his mom and Dad.

"Ok I won't tell them, but you three need to get washed up so we can go to lunch." They didn't need to be told twice. Akira and Marco were half way down when me and Youko headed down. I smiled as Youko was giving me pointers and asking me not to fall.

Thatch's pov

I can't believe it, I won't my little Nagi is covered in flour. I can hear Maria laughing at us. I looked at my brown eyed with brown hair girl whose pink dress with little roses on the sides looked down at the mess.

"Nagi what were you doing in her alone?" I asked.

"I wanted to help make nuch.." she replied.

"You wanted to make Lunch?" I asked, she nodded and ran toward me I hugged her as she was crying.

"I wanted to make is 'epal for everyone."

"Nagi, you know you're not to use the ovens without me or Daddy." I heard Maria say as I rocked our daughter.

"I' know but I didn't use it was going to get Akira and Youko… "

"They might be older than you Nagi but they aren't suppose to use ovens eather." I said in my best father tone.

"Yes, daddy." She replied then I gave up and said to her.

"I'll help you make some cookies though." She smiled and then took my hand. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Maria was laughing. Then I heard her Mumble.

"Daddy's little girl."

After lunch

Akira's pov

I walk away from the table and headed toward the deck, I looked around and see that I'm not the only one out here. I look over to my left side and see Rin. Her red hair like mommy and Aunt Sara is to her shoulders and she has a green clippie in her hair. She's wearing a green dress with hints of gold. I walk over to her.

Rin's Pov

I was done with lunch so I wanted to walk; I turned to my right when I see that Ari is coming toward me. He smiles and I smile back and head toward him. I then asked him as I was looking at the crow's nest. I wanted a challenge so I asked him.

"Ari can you climb up there?"

"Sure I can."

"I bet I can do it faster."

"Cannot."

"Can to."

"Cannot."

"Can to."

"Then let's race." I started climbing Ari is right behind me. I grabbed the wooden planks that are nailed into the side of the crow's nest. I saw that Ari is right up with me now since we're both the same height and size.

We both made it to the last rung I was about to reach the nest when I heard a scream from bellow and then shouting.

I looked down and see my mom had shouted at me. My Poppa was right with her and yelled at me.

"Poraz D. Rin you stay right there I'm coming up."

Akira's Pov

I stopped when I heard from bellow the crow's nest, Rin's full name then I heard a shout from both my parents.

"Akira Marcus Phoenix, you stay right there." I heard my Mommy say. Then I saw blue and looked to see my dad in his Phoenix form. He didn't look every happy, and then I saw that Uncle Ace had climbed up and had Rin in his arms and headed down. When they were on the ground Daddy transformed and grabbed me in his arms and took me down.

Ace's pov

Stupid I should of not let her go out when I knew that no one was out here. They both could have died, I'm a bad dad. I looked at my wife who was hugging our daughter and making sure that she was ok. Then she looked at me and said, "She's like you…she said she wanted you to be proud of her."

"Rin, look at me." She did and then I wrapped her in a hug and said to her.

"Rin, I know you want to be a big girl but if you grow up too fast you can't be a Daddy's girl anymore."

"Daddy..I won't climb the crow's nest when no grownup is around." She said that with a smile.

"I know you won't but you're still getting punished." She nodded.

"You're not to leave me your mother's side for a whole week and no cookies either."

She nodded and I gave my little girl a kiss.

Marco's Pov

I was disappointed at our son, he knew that he wasn't suppose to go to the crow's nest without me or Anna, and I was sure that I told him he couldn't let any other kids go up there without a grown up with them. I looked at him and said to him.

"Akira you, disobeyed the rules that me and your mother have in place for your safety. Secondly you let Rin do something that could injure the both of you. Do you want Mommy to heal you because you didn't listen to the rules?"

"No daddy." He looked down. I felt a tug at my sleeve and looked down.

Youko look up to me and asked.

"Daddy do I need to be punished too?" I stared at him. Why would he ask that?

"Why should you be punished?" I heard Anna asked.

"Me and Nagi climbed up last night." My eyes went wide then I saw that I wasn't the only one Thatch's eyes were wide too.

"Well then both of you are going to be working with your mom for a little while."

"How long is awhile." Was the question from the both of them.

"About three weeks." Was the reply from my wife.

Thatch's Pov

I'm going to kill my nephews, my little Nagi is now has to be punished too.

"Nagi, no cookies for a week." I heard Maria say. When Nagi looked at me I couldn't help but whisper.

"I'll get you some before bed don't tell your mom." That made her smile a little.

End of chapter, please rate. Next time is going to be an adventure with the first division family.


	20. a family day in the first divison

A day in the first division family

Anna's Pov

I awake up to find the other side of my bed empty, and then turn to the little bed we have and see that Youko is in bed while Akira is nowhere to be found. I then get up out of bed and get dressed: in a light blue tee and blue jeans. I then head over to my son and wake him up.

"Mommy no, I want to sleep." I sweat dropped is this what Sara and Marco endure when I don't want to wake up. Good thing is that Youko doesn't know how to throw a pillow yet.

"I know sweetie but Mommy needs to see Granddad." It's the name that I told my children to call Rain.

Youko got up and stared, he liked going to work with me and Rain. I help him into his little blue jeans and a white tee with a bird on it. (Don't judge, my boys just happen to like birds.)

I got his shoes on and we headed to the medical bay.

Marco's Pov

I think that my son is being drafted, and by two of the crew that I think would know better. I swear Thatch and Ace are in a world of hurt. If Akira even gets in trouble he'll tell his mother or me what happened and then the both of them would be in hot water.

Today was an example of this, I woke up early and found that Akira was out of the cabin, so being the loving father I was I went to look for him. I found him looking through a hole in wall into the nurse's cabin. I had only enough time to get him out of there before any nurses came through.

"Uncle Thatch and Ace told me about the hole daddy…" I cut him off. We were on deck now and I have this strange feeling in my gut. I looked around the sea calm and the wind is right, right for an attack. As if to answer my thoughts a cannon ball came out of nowhere and headed to where my son was. I ran over and pushed him away taking the cannonball head on.

Akira's Pov

My daddy just pushes me out of the way when the big ball came. I ran to my daddy but was stopped. I looked up and uncle Jouz and Uncle Vista are heading toward Daddy while Grandpa is holding me. I looked up to him and he smiles and then I looked at my uncles and daddy. Something's wrong daddy is shaking.

Anna's Pov

Cannon ball; wait Sea stone why do I feel sea stone on the ship with devil fruit users? I looked to my granddad and he nods. I looked to Youko and said to him softly.

"Can you feel if your brother is alright?"

"He feels scared Mommy, something's wrong with Daddy.." he was crying now. I was going to kill who ever made my son cry.

I gave Youko to my granddad and headed toward deck, I saw a blur come beside me. I saw it was Izou carrying someone. I knew at once it was Akira, and then I saw that Vista was helping someone move. I looked and ran to the both of them.

Marco's Pov

Sea stone, who in their right mind makes a sea stone cannonball? I feel so weak, my body feels so broken. I can feel my powers are blocked, if I don't get them back….don't think about it Marco.

I feel that Vista stop and I looked up into fearful green eyes. I try to smile bad idea it hurts when I try to laugh. Then I black out but I can hear whispers in my presence.

Anna's Pov

I told Vista to lay him on the medical bed, I knew that he needed the sea stone out of him. I closed the curtain and then looked to my guardian for help.

"_Pegasus, help." _

"_He's very weak, what happened he got hit by a few bullets of sea stone." _

"_No a cannon ball." _

"_Wow." _

"_We need to drain out the sea stone then use healing." _

"_I agree, but why did you call me?" _

"_Because if I did it and you didn't know what was happing you would make me safe first and destroy whoever was in the link." _

"_Sorry I'm over protective." _

I shook my head and looked at my love, he was pale and I could tell that it was hard to breath for him. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled and whispered to him.

"I'm going to drain the sea stone out of you it might hurt." He nodded but then we were interrupted when our sons came in.

"Mommy we want to help." Akira says as he holds his brothers hand.

I nodded and said to them.

"I want you to hold Daddy's hands ok and make sure that he doesn't move ok." I said. They nodded and held their daddy's hands. I then called forth my power of the sea.

I looked down at Marco and saw the sea stone, I called it back to the sea back to where it came from it listened. I saw that it was gone I felt a little drained because of the amount of sea stone.

Then I whispered to Marco and myself.

"Pegasus healing wing."

I felt the whirlwind of feathers and then I felt drained, I looked at my husband to see him gain most of his powers and was healing the rest of the way. I smiled and climbed and lay beside him, and then I felt two little bodies coming toward us, I put Akira on his father's chest and I placed Youko on mine we fell asleep.

End of chapter please rate. XD


	21. a couples outting

A couples outing

Anna's Pov

"Izou are you sure that you can take care of the twins for two weeks?" I asked as I handed my suitcase to Marco who was rolling his eyes. All of us (Maria, Thatch, Sara, Ace, Marco and myself) were going to a village on an island that in Pops' territory. To quote pops:

"You six need some time off from work and the kids." We couldn't disobey him and besides the boys were dancing when they found out there was going to be hot spring. I swear what's the matter with them. So we deiced to go and also decided to have the twins be watched by Izou.

"Mommy, you and Daddy have fun ok I'll take care of Youko." Akira said to the both of us I couldn't help but smile.

I felt a pull on my sleeve and looked down Youko's green eyes looking up. I picked him up and heard him whisper.

"Mommy I want a baby sister please." I couldn't help but blush I looked over to Marco who was red also holding Akira. I swear our boys are little idealists but I don't know if we would do that, well then again maybe we will.

Sara's Pov

"Now, Hatura I don't want Rin to have any bad habits while me and Sara are gone." I hear my Ace say as I finished packing. I then looked out to see my husband's bag, I grab it then kissed Rin and headed to Ace who was finishing what he was saying to Hatura. I smiled at him and then gave him a list of what to do. Then I took Ace by the elbow and headed toward the boat.

Maria's Pov

We dropped Nagi off at Vista's cabin; it was easy because she's asleep. I looked over at my husband and smiled. Thatch smiled back and took my hand and led me onto the boat. We were the last one's to arrive. I looked to see both Anna and Marco blushing about something and Sara and Ace whispering about something else.

"Everything alright?" I asked as I sat beside Thatch.

No answer so I just brushed it off and took a nap on Thatch's shoulder.

At the hot springs

Marco's pov

I sit down in warm water of the hot springs and close my eyes and think about what Akira asked.

"Daddy I want a little brother."

What got him thinking about that and I think that Youko had the same question to Anna. I closed my eyes and thought about another child, but not a boy but a little girl. I can see her in a little blue dress with green eyes and red hair. A splitting image of her mother, and she would be my little one.

"Hello, there is this seat taken?" I opened my eye and see my wife wrapped in a towel.

"It is I'm waiting on a beautiful, lovely woman who's my wife to come…"

"Oh, keep going Mar it seems that you're a flirt."

"Looks who's talking, you're in a towel." I said a little annoyed that the thing was blocking my view.

"Well why don't I just get in there with you ok." She smiled, curse it I know I like when she smiles but it always makes me blush.

"Come on in…" she nodded and came beside me. She put her head on my shoulder, and I kissed her red locks which were piled on top of her head.

"You know what I was thinking." She said as she leaned closer.

"What?" I asked I can feel my whole body turning red.

"That we need another kid."

"Yoi…"

"Yes, Mar I'm ready for another one please." I looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Angel how can I say no."

We headed back to the room and I saw that it was lit with candles. I looked at my wife so this is why she was late coming to the hot springs. She smiled as she turned on the recorder.

(insert "I melt" by Rascal Flats)

Ace's Pov

I looked around and smiled when I saw my wife in a green bikini she smiled back as she grabbed my hand and I followed her into the water I smiled as I saw that we were alone. Then I saw that her back tie was coming undone.

(insert "Water" by Brady Plasey)

Thatch's Pov

I was walking with my love down town and looked at her. We looked down the street and see a father and son walking down to the dock. Coming behind them was a girl about the boys age I could hear the boy protest about it but his father said in a couple of years he would change I mind. I smiled I remembered when I was like that boy.

(Insert "Don't take the girl" sorry I forget the artist)

Anna's Pov

I'M IN HEVEAN.

Sara's Pov

"ACE!"

Maria's Pov

"Thatch, what's going on over there?"

End of chapter.

Thatch: what did Maria see?

Ace: why did Marco get to have fun?

Me: Thatch, you'll find out next chapter , and Ace…

Ace : What?

Me: giant sledge hammer attack :D

Ace: scream(manly)

Thatch: please rate (insert sweat drop)


	22. a new friend

A new friend

Maria's Pov

I was walking on the street with my husband when I noticed a fight going on. I could tell that whoever was fighting was doing well. I looked over and told my husband:

"Thatch look over there."

He looked and growled I didn't know what to say when he went to the fight and grabbed one of the kids and told the others to go away. I looked over at my husband and saw that he held a boy by the back of the neck. What surprise me most was the boy was a splitting image of Thatch. I raised an eyebrow could Thatch have a brother he didn't tell me about? Or could this child be…

"Taros, why were you fighting?" I heard my husband ask.

"Why do you care?" Taros replied.

"Because of who I am…"

"Cut it, you might be my father, but that doesn't make you the boss of me."

"What?" I asked shocked so I was right I looked at Thatch and I saw that he noticed too.

"Taros' mother died a while back she didn't tell me she was pregnant I found out after the fact when she died."

"Yea, and he didn't even stay with me, he just left me here…"

"I did it for your own protection."

"Well look at what good it has done."

I stared at the twelve year old I then calmly asked him.

"Taros, how would you like if I became your stepmother?" he looked at me and I heard Thatch gasp.

"Depends how do you feel about me?"

"Well you seem strong enough and I can tell that you'll not harm anyone younger than you."

"Yea why?"

"Because I have a little daughter at home her name is Nagi she's you little sister." I replied with a smile.

"Who does she take after more?"

"Me, but she got her dad's hair." I smiled and then he took out his hand and said.

"I'll agree with the proposal, but one thing though I would like my own room ok?"

"Of course you will."

Sara's Pov

After the bikini incident I have resulting in wearing a full swimsuit. Right beside me is my twin in her own blue swim suit. Her hair is in a braid I was trying to get on what happened a few hours ago. She smiled as Ace tried in vain to get Marco to tell him what happened.

"Come on, Anna just tell me a little.."

"Let's just say in a few months I will have another child."

"Ok, but at least tell me what happened…"

"My answer is no Sari and I mean it." I was about to ask more when all of the sudden Anna pushed me down on the sand and the called.

"Hydro dragon water wall."

I saw that behind me was a wall made of water then I heard.

"Lighting dragon static force." And a ball made of lighting hit the wall. And then the wall exploded. I heard Anna screamed and I saw that she went down.

I looked up and saw that Martin and Zack were back. They seemed more powerful than before. I looked to my sister and found that she was standing up again. I then looked in front of us and saw that both Ace and Marco were heading our way.

"Sara, you there with the yellow suit I'm coming after you." I heard Ace say. I could also feel a sweat drop coming along. Only my husband would call out an attack.

Anna's Pov

Stupid, Anna why did you put of a water defense against a lighting attack, I was about to stand up when I heard a voice behind me say.

"Yoi, you know water attracts lighting?" I looked at my husband and I felt a sweat drop on myself and replied.

"I know that, and sorry for protecting my sister."

He didn't replied he looked up and saw Martin and started fighting with him.

"_You know I think he's right…" _

"_Pegasus, please I know I should of thought it through…" _

"_Yes you should, but now we have to focus on something else." _

A few miles away I saw a light and saw that earth was flying I got a good look and saw. A lion and snake going at it…

"_Pegasus…" _

"_We have to go help Leo he's one of the few zodiac that was freely sealed into a human." _

"_Freely sealed, zodiac what do you mean?" _

"_I will explain latter when we get Leo and his master out of here." _

I nodded and then said to myself

"Pegasus dream teleport." I was gone in a second.

Maria's Pov

Taros' lion was holding up well against the snake that the navy man had. The navy man had brown hair and skin with snake eyes. He said his name was Seth, and to Thatch meant that he had to protect me and his son. Now he's knocked out , so me and Taros had started fighting.

"Come on Leo I know you can do it." I heard Taros say for the fifth time. Then I saw a light come behind me and saw my elder sister in a swimsuit. I kid you not I saw her blush when she came over to me. Then she saw Taros and said to him.

"Guardian of Leo." Taros turned and looked at my sister he replied to her smiling and said.

"Guardian of Pegasus." He then bowed.

"I'm here to help if that's alright." She spoke again.

"It might be helpful but I don't know if Leo would like it…"

"Well I'm not her to impress Leo am I?"

"No I guess not."

"Pegasus come fourth guardian of water and knowledge."

All of the sudden there was another flash of light and then came the winged horse I looked at my sister who smiled at me. Then I saw that both the horse and the lion were fighting together I couldn't hear what they were saying but by judging by the way the humans acted I thought it wasn't pleasant.

Anna's Pov

"_So your name is Taros?" _

"_Yes, and your name is Anna right?" _

"_It seems that our partners were well aware that we might meet." _

"_when did your partner tell you about me." _

"_Oh about three minutes ago." _

"_Wow, I thought Leo was forgetful." _

"_**Hey we both can hear you." **__I heard Leo and Pegasus say. _

"_Well sorry let's just end this and get back to help the others." _

"_You mean Maria's sisters." _

"_Well I mean our sister Sara. "_

"_Wait you mean my Aunt Anna is a zodiac like me?" _

"_Aunt Anna?" _

"_Yea Maria just adopted me, I'm Thatch's son…" _

"_Thatch's son, I'm going to kill him." _

Thatch's Pov

I'm so dead.

Anna's Pov

"_Please don't I want to meet my little sister I don't want to replace my father if you kill him ok." _

"_Alright but I want to talk to you after this." _

"_If you two are done talking I would like to destroy this snake." _

"_Right sorry Pegasus. Pegasus dream chain." _

"_Leo Earth destruction claw." _

We both got out of the way and saw that both the snake and the Navy guy was down. I was about to make sure when both Martin and Zack came and got him Martin looked at me and smiled again. He didn't say a word as he left.

Sara's Pov

Why does that boy look a lot like Thatch oh brother he couldn't be Thatch's kid. I looked to Anna who nodded at me. I swear I'm going to kill Thatch now.

Thatch's Pov

I'm going to die by fire oh great.

Maria's Pov

At least were all safe, but I should protect my husband.

End of chapter please rate.


	23. The kids will play

The kids will play

Akira's Pov

Uncle Izou is a cool uncle but I don't get it why he wears a kimono and has his hair like he's a girl. I known him all my life but I still don't get it. I look over at Youko who is still sleeping. I swear my little brother can sleep through anything. I want to get out I know its nap time but I can't sleep. I'm going to check on Nagi and Rin and see if they want to play.

Nagi's Pov

Uncle Vista loves his swords, I don't get it. I mean I know that papa uses swords two but why is uncle Vista's longer? Maybe I should try them.

Rin's Pov

Uncle Hatura isn't very good at keeping up with me. I think I should just go to sleep, like my mommy would want me. I don't care, maybe I'll head over to Uncle Izou's maybe one of the twins is still asleep.

Akira's Pov

I walk around deck and then I see the mast, maybe I'll climb up and take a look at the sea.

Youko's Pov

ZZZZZZZZ

Rin's pov

"Ah, Rin came to sleep I see well come in." I hear uncle Izou say and I saw that Youko is already asleep so I join him.

Nagi's Pov

Got them, now remember what Daddy does with his blades. I know I'll swing them.

Akira's Pov

I look out to sea and I wonder if a can go across to the end of the sail mast. I'm walking to the end.

Rin's and Youko's Pov

ZZZZZZZZZZ

Nagi's Pov

Whoo, whoo that's it.

Akira's Pov

I don't look down I see the whole sea, and then I see the shore line and then I see the boat. Didn't mommy and Daddy go on a boat like that wait….that's mommy and Daddy.

"Mommy, Daddy look how high I am."

Marco's and Anna's Pov

"Marco do you see what I see…"

"**Akira stay right there." **

Nagi's Pov

I'm swing them back and forth wait what happened to my swords? I want my swords.

"Nagi you have about three minutes to get over here and give back the swords to Uncle Vista." I turn and see a kid a little older than me holding my swords and mom and dad looking at me. Mommy said the thing about the swords I drop them and headed over to them.

"Princess, what were you doing with uncle Vista's swords?" I hear daddy ask.

"Playing with them like you do with yours…"

"Princess, I train with mine ok, but no more touching swords of Vista's or mine ok not until your…"

"16." I hear mommy say.

"Right, and I also have another surprise for you, this is your brother Taros." I look over to the boy who held Uncle Vista's swords.

"Is he 16?"

"I'm 12." I heard him say.

"Then why are you holding uncle Vista's swords?"

"Because I'm older ok."

"Not ok you have to wait till your sixteen too."

"Mom, dad please tell me that you're not laughing at me right now…"

"Well you are fighting with a three and half year old." I heard Mommy say.

"Daddy I have a question."

"What is it Princess?"

"If I'm your princess then is Taros your Prince?"

Mommy laughed while dady and big brother turned red.

Rin's Pov

ZZZZ.

"Rin time to wake up hunny." I open my eyes a crack and see…

"Mommy, daddy up." They both smiled and put me in a hug. I looked over to Youko and see that Aunt Anna has him in her arms smiling.

"You slept all day didn't you Rin?" I hear daddy ask.

"Not all day, that was Youko."

I could hear a laugh come from all the grownups. I just nuzzled into my mommy and fell back asleep.

Youko's Pov

Mommy's back ok, kiss and then there's daddy mommy hold me out, thanks I kiss daddy now back to sleep. ZZZZ

Anna's Pov

I smiled to Marco who was a little dazed that half asleep Youko kissed him and me then went back to sleep.

"He's all you."

"YOi, even I stay awake when you kiss me."

"Not all the time Mar, and I'm pretty sure that I'm have sleep sometimes when I kiss you."

"But not now."

"Not now." I replied as I kissed him.

End of chapter.

Hey guys I was thinking of doing a Cyborg 009 fic. What do you guys think. Please rate and tell me.


	24. heart to heart

Heart to heart

Anna's Pov

It's late and I turn in my bed to find the other side empty. I look over at my children and see they are both asleep. I grab my night robe and head out the door. I see that most of the crew is passed out. Well what can I expect they did party because of the news. I swear most people would just cheer when they find out one of their own is having a baby, but on the Moby dick it's like this never happened before.

I don't see Marco anywhere around here, and I think that he only had a few drinks…

I look up and see a flash of blue, I head up to the crow's nest.

Marco's Pov

I look up at the stars, I don't know why is should be in bed with my wife and near our kids. I look up at them. One set of stars come out to me: Pegasus.

Flash back

"Do you see those stars Marco?" his mother asked the 8 year old.

"Yes mommy."

"That's Pegasus. He's a guardian, of dreams and knowledge."

"Mommy why?"

"Why am I telling you this, because if you must know your father did something very bad."

"What mommy?"

"Promise me something Marco that you always look at Pegasus and think of me."

"Yes mommy."

"Take this belt and run away.. remember the fruit you ate?"

"Yea."

"It was a devil fruit from an island that was destroyed, an island that your father help destroy."

"Why?"

"He wanted power and a woman who didn't love him."

"Mommy…"

"Marco..please promise me that when your older you'll never try to call him."

"Who mommy?"

"You'll know when your older."

End of flash back

"Marco?" I look down to see my wife.

"Yoi, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was just thinking.."

"Marco your thinking about the past I can tell, I have been thinking about it too."

"Anna did your mother ever tell you not to talk to Pegasus?"

"Well I didn't know that Pegasus was inside me until a few years ago."

(sweat drop from both Marco and Pegasus.)

I looked at her and told her the story about what my mother had said the same night when she was killed by my father.

"Marco if it's alright I would like to look into your heart. "

"What?"

"Marco, if you want to know what your mother meant then we have to do this."

I nodded.

"Pegasus inner hearts converge."

Anna's Pov

Pain.

Marco's Pov

I hear Anna's Scream, and I look through the flames, I see her I want to call out but something is holding me back. Its thick chains that I can break my heart are breaking my wife I need to help her…

_Calm down its an illusion, she'll break it in one two three…_

Anna's Pov

"Pegasus."

"Yes its him, come show yourself Helios."

I look and see the flames dispate and then I see Marco let out the chains. I then see a man with white hair and golden eyes wearing yellow. I did the first thing that pop into my head.

Marco's and Pegasus Pov

She smacked him.

Helios' Pov

She smacked me.

Anna's Pov

That's what you get for putting in a illusion buddy. Now to see if Marco is alright.

"Marco."

"Are you ok I thought that he was killing you…"

"Na, just an illusion, which is now remedied."

"Yoi, are you sure…"

"One moment Mar I need to talk to your sprit guard who I think in a zodiac."

"Right indeed." I hear Helios say.

"So now we have three zodiacs on board."

"You always had two on board."

"I think you had a hand in it all."

"In what?" I heard Marco ask.

"When I first came into my husband's heart I felt a feeling that I felt when I was coming here so were you the one who sent my me and my sisters here?"

"Sorry my dear but I have no power outside of Marco."

"So do you know who did?"

"I have no idea, and I'm suppose to know." He smiled while the rest of us sweat dropped.

"So the answer is that you're not going to tell us anything are you." I heard Pegasus state.

"You know the rules Pegasus, I can't tell for fear of my host."

"What?"

"Later I will tell you, Helios were going to talk while the both of you are going back to the real world."

"But…"

"I didn't tell you all my tricks my dear." I sweat drop but nodded, next thing I know I'm in the crow's nest and Marco is laying right beside me. I don't think I can move so we wind up sleeping.

End of chapter. Please rate.


	25. bad luck

Bad luck

Anna's Pov

Why is it that I'm always stuck with Thatch or Ace, or even both? Why never just my husband and myself? Sometimes I wish I could pound some sense into who ever makes up these teams. Well I shouldn't complain now I'm with my husband, but also with Thatch and Ace.

Flash back

"Anna can you go with the boys?"

"What?" I looked over at my twin.

"Me and Maria will take care of the twins just make sure that the two of them stay out of trouble."

"Why…"

"Because we think that Marco and you can balance the two knuckle heads. " was Maria's remark that the two said men were walking over. I swear I saw them both sweat drop.

End flash back

"Ace will you keep up." I asked my brother-in-law for the seventh time.

"Anna I'm tired can we sit down?"

"Not until we get these items we need…"

"Which are?"

"I'm not going to tell you Ace because if I do you'll just say lets half it and meet up somewhere. Then when we do meet up your going to say that you forgotten about it so I have to go get myself."

"So.."

"Ace I'm six weeks along you don't want to mess with me and according to Rain, twins again. Also Marco will kill you if anything happens."

Ace's Pov

Note to self don't make fun of Anna when pregnant, will shout and maybe kill you.

Marco's Pov

"I wonder how the other two are doing." I heard Thatch say, I look at him. We both had finished our shopping for supplies and were looking for something for the girls.

I caught my eye on a necklace, a blue bird made of jade. It was only a few berries I wonder if Anna would like it. The only jewelry she wears is her wedding band and her bracelet.

_Get it for her I think she'll love it._

_Helios so you're talking to me now?_

_Have to you see the bird horse and his bond have more power so I want to make it even._

_Yoi watch talking about my wife._

_Ok just get her the necklace and her favorite food, you did leave her with Ace._

_I know._

I look up and saw a black cat cross my path.

"Marco was that just a black cat that crossed our path.."

"Thatch, I know how both you and Anna are the both into this superstation…"

"Marco the Phoenix and fourth commander Thatch please put your hands up." I looked around and saw the both of us surround by navy.

"What were you telling me about bad luck?"

"Yoi, just shut up."

Ace's Pov

We're stopping for a break when Anna's tea cup broke I look at her as she gasped. I know that both Thatch and Anna believe in wives tells but this is ridiculous.

"Ace something is wrong…."

"Anna it's just an old cup it could crack at anytime."

"Ace please we have to get…"

Before she could answer I hear commotion outside and saw the navy coming, I did what came natural I pushed Anna into a nearby corner and faced the Navy.

"Fire fist Ace your surrounded give up now."

I raised my hands and let myself be led away.

Anna's Pov

Time to get back to the ship, I have no choice Pegasus teleport. I'm running to pops which takes me two steps. I'm panting.

"Anna what is it?" I hear Vista ask.

"Trouble… in town…"

"Let her breath Vista, Anna calm down and tell us what happened." I looked over at Izou and smiled and took a breath.

"Marines came and took Ace, I think they got Marco and Thatch too." I could hear gasps not from just the crew, Maria gasped and I heard a body hit the floor it was Sara.

Before I could say anything else, a sea gull with a note dropped it on my head. I looked at the note and read it out loud.

_Dear sister in law,_

_I have my brother your husband and his friends. If you want to see them again you'll meet us outside of town, and if you value their lives the three of you will come alone. _

_Singed, _

_Lion J. Martin._

I felt my body shake; I could see the whole crew was talking about it. I looked over at my children, they need their father, I then looked at my sisters who weren't fighters but will fight for what they love. I took a breath and said to everyone.

"We'll go, all three of us but alone."

"Are you sure about this?" I heard Pops asked.

"Sir, I've never been sure about anything in my life, but I know what I need to do."

"We have to save them." I hear Maria state.

"WE MUST SAVE THEM." I looked over to see my twin, who was standing up now.

It was decide we were going to save our husbands.

End of chapter.


	26. final battle

The final battle

Marco's Pov

I feel so weak I look over to see Ace chained like me. Sea stone, I hate it. I look over to see Thatch who is chained not in sea stone but in normal chains. He looks at the both of us and smiles weakly.

"Yoi, what are you smiling about?"

"That it's us here and not the girls."

I have to admit that it was good to know that our wives were out of danger. When Ace was brought I thought they had Anna it turns out that Ace hid her just in time. I wonder what she'll do without me, the other set of twins probably will be a hand full, but she's got Izou to help her and Rain. My thoughts were interrupted by a laugh.

"So you think your little wives are safe." I glared at my brother; ever since I was born he's hated me. I wished that he would wipe his smile off his face.

"What do you mean? " I heard Ace ask.

"Well you see we had a little bird give you wives a little message." I heard Thatch growl and Ace I just sat and look at my brother.

"You set the trap." I heard Ace say.

"All you need was bait, and were it." Thatch finished it.

"You son of a gun, you want the girls here to do what?" I heard myself say.

"To make sure the line of the queens is dead."

"Queen?" we all asked in unison.

"Rain didn't tell you the whole story did he, you see the guardians did rule our island but they were just buffers to protect the ruling family. Rain is the king's eldest son, and his daughter was the heir, she Married Gray an wizard that was bonded to the leader of the dragons. Gray's father is the head of the wizards of the island. So in birth order your wives are heirs to the thrown (pointed to Marco), the dragon king(Pointed to Ace) and head of wizards(pointed to Thatch). "

I felt two things coming through me, pain and anger. I wanted to kill my brother, and I'm sure that Thatch and Ace wanted to.

"Do you want to know who going to kill them?" I looked into my brothers eyes.

"Seth." A youth dressed in brown and black smiled he looked kind of like a snake.

"Will kill little Maria." I heard Thatch growl at the man.

"Zack." I then saw a man with yellow and black smile at Ace.

"Will kill Sara." Ace tried to attack him.

"And it's going to my pleasure to kill your wife brother, and the children she's carrying." I growled at him.

"Let's got boys get your bait it's time to fight."

Anna's Pov

"It's a maze, with three openings." I sweat dropped.

"Thank you Maria, we all know that."

"That means that we have to separate." I heard Sara whisper.

"Yea, but we have to find the boys."

"Right, power to the both of you." I heard Maria say as she took the left side door.

"Good don't get hurt too bad, if you do Granddad is going to kill me." I replied as I headed to the right door.

"Be careful the both of you." Sara replied as she took the middle door.

Ace's Pov

I don't know what's worse knowing my wife is coming to a trap or looking at this guy. He hums to himself and smiles at me like I'm dumb or something.

"She's here." I heard him say. Then I see electricity come from his hands. I looked to the door and see my wife in a green dress that she always wears and her hair down, I only had time enough to say.

"Sara, get out the way…"

Thatch's Pov

Stupid cage, stupid cuffs, stupid snakes, why do I get to have the strange one. I looked over at the door, and my heart skipped a beat when Maria came into the room. She looked at me and started to run to me, I didn't get a chance to say anything when a voice beside me said.

"Earth dragon snake crush."

Marco's Pov

I stare out into space, hoping that Anna would come, but I hear her footsteps and her voice.

"MAR, MAR, ANSWER ME." I look up and see that she is above me. She jumps down to the plat form that I sit on. Its surrounded by spikes and a drop that would kill you. I looked up at her she smiled at me, before she could say a world I heard.

"Shadow dragon, shadow ball."

Sara's Pov

I jumped as the lighting struck where I had been. I looked up and muttered the name.

"Zack."

"Been a long time fire girl, where's the small fry?"

"far way, I'm your fighter."

"Fighter, if I'm right you couldn't even use your power correctly when we fought."

"We were in town I didn't want to kill anyone."

"So it's just like with the town then, you husband over there has sea stone cuffs on him."

"So that means I have to make sure that all my attacks get to you."

He smiled as he said,

"Lighting dragon, thunder bolt."

"Fire dragon, hyper flame."

Maria's Pov

"Wind dragon, shield." That was too close for comfort.

"Very good, I was so displeased with have to fight the youngest of the girls but you seem to be more powerful then what they told me."

"You mean that man with the Boomerang and the guy that has the hots for Sara."

(Insert sweat drop from the two boys)

"His name is Zack, Earth Dragon snake crush."

"Wind dragon, wind slice."

Anna's Pov

Doge again, again, why can't I fight his attacks, because I have to keep myself between him and Marco, I don't want Marco hurt so I have to make sure all the attacks are aimed at me. I can't keep this up long, I have cuts all over my body, I need to heal them, I have to protect my twins in my belly too.

"Having trouble maybe you should start fighting, oh I forgot you hubby is chained and he can't get free can he." I swear I want to kill this guy.

"Anna I'm fine just go.. I can take care of myself.." he's weak I can tell it in his voice. There's one option I have left.

_Pegasus I need to talk to Helios._

_Right._

"_What do you want?" _

"_Help Marco out of his chains I know you can destroy them."_

"_It will take time?" _

"_How long." _

"_Three minutes tops." _

"_I have to buy you three minutes, ok I think I can." _

"_And also don't try to get yourself or you babies killed." _

"_I'll keep that in mind yes." _

Sara's Pov

I need one more attack an attack to end this.

_Ok monster I need you_

_My name is Flair, get it right._

_Please I need your help._

_Ok_

Maria's pov

I hate snakes there's only one thing to do.

_Roark, I need help._

_Thought you did all you need to say is._

"ROARK, WIND SCATTER FLIGHT." I saw a force of air with sharpness of blades cut into the man I knew he was dead. I walked over to my husband and started to get him out of his chains.

"I love you, but that's worse than what Ace would do."

"Shut your trap and let me kiss you."

And I did.

Sara's pov

I won kissed Ace.

Anna's Pov

I look over at Marco who had killed his brother I asked Pegasus to heal me and my babies and he did. I looked over and kissed Marco.

" I love you."

"I know."

End of story I will make a next generation story next.


End file.
